Sky and Sophie and a baby
by gabobcat9
Summary: Sky and Sophie have been traveling for almost a year, but now there's a baby coming. It's time to head back to Kalaikari. What dilemmas are awaiting them? I would also just like to say that even though I wish I did, I do not own Mamma Mia or it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

Sky and Sophie have been traveling for about 11 months now, and have been in London for a couple weeks. Sophie is laying on their hotel bed when sky comes in.

"Hey hon." Sky says before bending over and giving her a quick kiss. "We've been here for quite a while, where to next?"

Sophie then says. "I don't know, I… I was maybe thinking about goi-."

"How about to China!" Sky interrupts excitingly not realizing that Sophie was saying anything. "That sounds super fun! And we get to try Chinese food! Or…. What about Turkey! Then we could-."

"Sky! What about if we just went home?"

"What?" He said.

"I mean…. Yeah." Said Sophie.

"I thought this was your dream…. To see the world. Aren't your having fun?" Said Sky.

"Yes! I have been so happy! And I love you so much and have loved seeing the world with you, but… I miss my mom, and my dads, and the girls and the island. I am so happy I got to see the world with you, it was my dream come true. But I think I'm ready to go home. Aren't you?" Said Sophie

"I mean, I guess I miss the boys and the island. I am just loving this so much." Sky said.

Sophie says, "Me too. But I think it's best we get-."

Just then, Sophie was overcome with Nausea. She jumped from the bed and ran to the toilet and just made it before she got sick… a lot.

"Baby!?"

Sky ran to see if she was okay and held her hair back. She was getting sick for at least 5 minutes. When she was done Sky carried her over to the bed and laid her down softly.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Uhhh….. yeah. I'm fine. I think. It was probably just something I ate."

"Are you kidding me! You were just sick at least 10 times! At least! No way. That has to be more then just eating something weird."

"Sky, I'm fine now, really."

Sky looked at her worriedly, not believing what she is saying about the food one bit. He could tell she was hiding something from him.

"Soph, what aren't you telling me baby?"

"Nothing honey."

"Sophie…."

"I'm fine sky! Really! If it makes you feel better you can go to the market and get me some crackers."

Sky, still not believing her, but knowing she isn't gonna fess up if he keeps standing there and pestering her, grabs his coat and gives her a kiss on the head and heads out of the apartment door.

Sophie might know what's going on, her heart begins to beat faster and her breathing heavies. She has been getting sick everyday, but usually it's early in the morning when Sky is still asleep. Her heart rate increases as she gets out of the bed and heads into the bathroom. She digs through her makeup bag and takes out one of the two pregnancy tests she had bought when sky was out. Her heart rate increases more. She follows the instructions and takes the test. The following minutes waiting for the test to be done was agonizing. When her timer goes off, she heads over to the bathroom counter where the test is sitting. She takes it in her hands and closes her eyes. She can't look. She slowly opens one eye. Positive. Two lines. Sophie drops it. She starts breathing super hard.

"Sophie Sheridan, you're not alone. Stop being a baby and pick it back up! Pick it up." Sophie thinks to herself.

She picks it up and looks at it again.

"Okay…." She says quietly.

She takes a deep breath.

"Okay." She says to herself sternly.

She thinks about what is gonna happen. How will Sky react? What will her mother say? What will everyone think? Will they judge? Will Sky leave her? Will her mother be disappointed?

Just then Sophie hears the door open.

"I'm home baby. And I got some cra-. Sophie?"

"In here." Said Sophie

Sophie was determined not to tell him. She will wait. Make sure it's for sure. Go to the doctor. Tell her mom first. Consider the options. Under no circumstances would she tell Sky she is pregnant.

Sky says, "Baby! Have you gotten sick anym-."

"I'm pregnant!" Sophie cries as she falls to the floor in tears, scared to death.

"Well that plan failed" She thought

"What?" Says Sky

Sophie, now shaking, looks up at Sky with tears in her eyes. Her eyes feel hot and she can't stop shaking. She's terrified how he will react. Will he yell at her, leave her, be mad at her? She holds up the pregnancy test. He takes it, helps her to her feet, and stares down at it.

"Here it comes!" Sophie thinks

He stares at it for at least 30 seconds

"Sky…. Sky say something!"

Sky looks at her, she couldn't read his facial expression at all, which is highly unusual.

"Sky!"

Sophie is ready for the worst.

Just then, she sees a smile start to curl on his face.

"Your pregnant?" He says with joyful laughter and a gigantic smile on his face.

Sophie's worry and sadness are overcome with happiness and relief.

"Yeah, I am." She says with the same joyful laughter and smile.

Sky takes her face in his hands and kisses her passionately.

Sophie sighs with extreme relief and falls into Sky's arms.

"Thank god!" She sighs

"Were you that scared?" Said Sky

"Terrified! My heart was beating out of my chest!" Says sophie

"Baby, I'm so sorry you had to go through that horror. Why were you so scared though?"

"I don't know. I was just so terrified of how you would react." She said

"Everything's okay baby" He says hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek.

"I love you so so so much baby." Says sophie.

"Not nearly as much as I love you." He says. "Are you one hundred percent sure though?"

"Well the test is positive isn't it." Said Sophie

"Well, they can be wrong sometimes. Do you have another one?"

"Yeah." She says as she heads to their makeup bag and takes out the second.

"Take it again, just to be sure."

Sophie does just that. Waiting for the test to come back was just as bad as the first time. She and Sky pace back and forth until the timer goes off.

"You do it this time, I don't wanna go through that again." Says Sophie

Sky walks over a looks at it

"Well?" She says with extreme anxiousness

Sky looks at her and smiles. "We're gonna be parents Soph."

She runs into his arms and kisses him

"Wait! How will my mom react?!" Says Sophie

"She will be happy and excited for us." Sky says

"You don't know that!" Said Sophie

"You're right, I'm only ninety-nine percent sure." He says smiling. "And if you doubt it then tell her and find out."

"Over the phone?" Said sophie

"Of coarse not over the phone! In person."

"You mean…"

"Yes. Pack your bags baby. We're going home!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie kisses Sky and begins to pack.

The next day they check out of their London apartment and catch the soonest flight home. On the plane Sky and Sophie talk about everything including the baby.

"So how should we tell your mum?" Says Sky

"Uhhh, maybe at dinner, at a nice restaurant. Or, as soon as we get there?" Said Sophie

"Or…" Says Sky smiling.

"Whatcha got?" Says Sophie giggling, knowing he has a funny idea.

"What if we get there, acting like nothing is going on. And then we get your Mum, Dads, and aunt Rosie and Tanya together and act like it's no big deal!" Sky says laughing

Sophie laughs. "Yeah! And we fit it into a long sentence!" She says laughing a bit harder

"Oh! And when they say, YOU"RE PREGNANT, we just say, yep, like it's nothing. And then we keep talking, and then just leave like we haven't said anything unusual!" Sky says laughing.

When they land, Sophie calls her mom telling her that they will be arriving on the island in about an hour. Donna is overjoyed and surprised.

When they are on the boat and almost to the island, Sky and Sophie discuss the plan once more.

"Okay, so I will gather everyone up." Says Sophie

"And I will make a lunch reservation on the mainland so they are left alone on the island in shock for a couple hours after they find out." Says Sky

They both laugh and share a kiss.

When they are arriving at the docks, Sophie sees Sam and her Mom holding hands looking for them. She is glad to know that her mom and Sam are happy together.

When she and Sky are off the boat, Sophie runs towards her mom. She is met in the middle with a gigantic hug from her mom.

"Oh my baby! I missed you so much!" Says Donna

"I missed you so much too!" Said Sophie

After hugging for at least 30 seconds, Sam taps Donna's shoulder.

"Can I say Hi as well?" Says Sam

"Sam!" Says Sophie

She separates from Donna and hugs him tightly

"I missed you so much Kiddo!" Says sam

"I missed you too! And I'm 21 now, so not technically a kiddo anymore." Says Sophie

"Well, you're still a kiddo to me." Said Sam

She hugs him again

Just then Sky walks up with all the luggage

"Oh Sky!" Says Donna, hugging him tightly

"How are you doing Donna?" He says hugging back tightly as well.

"Oh, just fantastic!" She says.

"Hey buddy." Says Sam, shaking hands with Sky.

"Mr. Charmichael, and how are you?" Asks Sky.

"Please, call me Sam, and quite terrific." He says, looking at Donna with love, and smiling.

Donna smiles back and takes his hand.

"Oh! I'm just so happy you two are home. It's been so quiet around here without you guys! How was the world?" Says Donna.

"A dream come true!" Says Sophie.

"Incredible!" Says Sky

"Oh! I'm so happy for you two!" Says Donna

"Ready to get married? Or are we gonna have a wedding and have Bill and Rosie get married this time instead?" Says sam.

Everyone laughs

"Hopefully soon." Says sky

"So, Bill and Aunt Rosie are doing good hey?" Asks Sophie.

"Yes, more in love then ever." Said Donna

"And how about Harry and that other guy….what's his name?" Asks Sophie

"Petros." Says sky

"They're super happy too." Says Sam

"Please tell me Pepper and Aunt Tanya are not together!" Says Sophie

"Thank god no! It took her a few months to do it, but Tanya eventually got him to lay off."

Everyone starts laughing.

"Well, let's get you two to your room." Says Donna

"We have a room now do we?" Says Sky

"Yes, we found a bigger room then Sophie's and repainted and remodeled it. And don't worry, it's not too close to ours." Says Sam with a smile

"Thank you!" Says both Sky and Sophie

Sky begins to pick up the luggage when Sam stops him

"Let me get that big guy! You guys just relax." Sam says

"Thank you so much Mr. Carmi-, Sam."

As Donna and Sam walk towards the car, Sky and Sophie look at each other. It was time for their plan. When they are in the car, Sophie gets it going.

"So, we wanna talk to everyone, can we gather Bill, Harry, Tanya, Rosie, Alli, Lissa, Eddie, and pepper up?" Says Sophie winking at Sky once she was done.

"Sure Soph, we will get them all immediately. They are all here." Says Sam, keeping his eye on the road but turning his head a bit towards them.

"Perfect." Says Sophie smiling.

When they arrive at the Villa, Sky secretly makes a phone call for a lunch reservation on the mainland, and a boat to get there in a half hour.

When Sophie and Sky had hugged everyone and they were all sitting around the big table in front of Sophie and Sky, they started talking.

"So, we just wanna tell you all how much we missed you, and thank you so much for helping us pay to see the world. We were able to see Paris." Says Sophie

"London." Says Sky

"Africa." Says sophie

"Germany." Says Sky

"Japan."

"Brazil."

"New York."

"Australia."

"India."

"The Netherlands."

"The U.K."

"More of the U.S. like Hawaii and Washington D.C."

"Brazil."

"Norway."

"Finland."

"Greenland."

"North and South Korea."

"And some other places. And we were able to do it because of you guys." Says Sophie

"So Thank you so so much." Says Sky

"Also we were planning on doing a redo of the villa while we create the website for it. Sky has learned many handyman tricks like pluming and building. And I have gotten good with decorating. So we were wondering if we could close down the Villa for a month or so and fix everything up. And then when it's shiny and new, take pictures, put them on the website, and post it. Then we will have loads of tourists and be making lots of money which will help with my pregnancy and when the baby is born. We have about 8 months. We should be the star villa by then. Ok, while creating the website we need you all to get ideas for the categories." Said sophie

Sophie and Sky were barely holding it together. The faces on everyone were priceless, and Sky and Sophie were dying holding in their laughter. But Sophie never skipped a beat and she just kept talking.

"So I was thinking maybe we choose a main color theme for the rooms. So that way we might ha-."

"You're…" Donna says with a dry throat. "You're pregnant?" She says in absolute shock

"Uhhhh…. Isn't that what I said mom. Anyway, so we were thinking about some colors for the room." Says Sophie

Sky can see she's about to burst out laughing so he takes over talking that way she can gather herself.

"We were thinking about maybe a light blue. It sets the relaxing beach slash ocean tone. And then tan highlights. Like have three out of four of each bedroom wall tan or beige, then have 1 light blue. And have the furniture and bed comforters light blue. We also thought about redoing the windows and getting completely new pluming. So also, we thought abou-."

"Sophie's pregnant?" Lisa says, in shock like Donna.

"Sopie….?" Says Alli, also in shock

"Isn't that literally what we have just said…. Twice!" Says Sky

Then Sophie says, "Okay, We were thinking about putting a review section on the website. Also, about having a breakfast every morning for the guests. Maybe we could do somethi-."

"You two are gonna have a baby?" says pepper

"I'm gonna be a great Aunt?" Says Rosie looking at Tanya in shock

Sky and Sophie look around the room. It took everything they had in them to keep it together. Everyone literally had their jaws dropped in shock. They were all staring at them not saying a word looking like fools.

"Yes, we have said that a few times now. Anyway, back to the important stuff. We want you all to think about our ideas for the Villa."

Sophie picks up her purse and takes Sky's hand.

"We're off to lunch on the mainland. See you guys later." Says Sky

"Bye guys! Glad to be back here. See you all in a bit." Says Sophie

Everyone just sits in the room speechless.

When Sky and Sophie reach the boat and began to move, they both fall to the ground with laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Their faces!" Says Sky laughing

"You're pregnant?" Sophie mocks in an unrealistic voice.

They both crack up even more. When they reach the mainland they keep laughing until they are at the restaurant.

"Ohhh…. Good times." Says Sky

"Sky?" Says Sophie

"Yeah ba-." He says to find her looking nauseous.

He takes her hand and rushes her to the bathroom. They barely get there in time. Sophie gets sick about 3 times. Sky locks the door after the first time. After a few minutes, Sky helps Sophie clean her face and freshen up a bit. She washes her face, rinses her mouth, puts in a breath mint and re-applys her lipstick.

"You okay baby?" Sky says softly hugging her

"Yeah. Nausea sucks." She says

They both laugh and go back out to their table.

"Are you up for eating still?" Sky asks.

"Surprisingly, I'm starving." She says

"Well good, because I am too." He says

They both laugh and order their food.

After lunch, they walk along the beach, hand in hand, enjoying to be back while they wait for the boat to take them back to the island. Sophie stops and kisses Sky passionately.

"Sky, I love you more then you could ever know." She says

"Not nearly as much as I love you." He says

They share a loving and passionate kiss which is later interrupted by the horn of the boat pulling up to the docks.

Sky and Sophie rest their foreheads on each other and laugh softly.

They head up to the boat and start back to the island. Sitting next to each other, Sophie feels the need to say something she has been wanting to say.

"I wouldn't want to have this baby with anyone else in the whole world Sky. I am so happy you are the father of our child and I am overjoyed at the thought of raising a child with you." Said Sophie

"I feel the exact same way about you baby. You're going to make an incredible mum." Says Sky

"And you're gonna make an incredible Dad." She says

They sit in silence holding hands until the boat arrives at the mainland. When they get off, they see everyone who was at the little gathering rushing towards them. They look at each other and giggle a little.

"Here we go baby!" Says Sky

"Here we go." Sophie says, then bites her lip and grips Sky's hand even tighter.

Donna, in front of the people rushing towards them yells, "SOPHIE SHERIDAN IF YOU'RE MESSING WITH ME!"

"I'm not mom! I swear!"

When everyone gets to them they all stop in front of them. They are all silent for a minute looking at Sky and Sophie until…

"My baby's gonna have a baby." Donna says in tears and hugs Sophie.

"Man. I don't even know what to say. We are 23 and you're gonna be a daddy!" Says pepper hugging Sky.

Donna says, "Oh right." She says wiping her eyes and sniffing. "It takes two. Oh Sky." She then hugs Sky tightly and then hugs the both of them.

"My little Sophie!" Says Rosie hugging Sophie.

Bill and Harry both hug Sophie. Then Sam comes and hugs her and kisses her forehead.

"This baby is gonna have the best one third of a Grampa he could have. I call being "Grampa" Bill!" Says Sam

"Darn it! Well I'm gonna be an amazing one third Grampa too. And I guess I'll be Gramps." Says Bill

"Bugger! What the heck does that leave me with?" Says Harry

"You can be buba!" Says Sam laughing

"Hello, I'm buba, what's your name?" Says Harry disgusted

Everyone laughs

"All in good time." Says Sky

"Well, let's get out of the sun and get this girl in the shade." Says Donna

"And the smothering begins…" says Sophie rolling her eyes.

Sky puts his arm around Sophie and kisses her. They all walk back to the Villa and talk.

When they arrived back at the Villa, Sam and Donna lead Sky and Sophie to their new room. When they walk in, they are in shock.

"It's a new room!" Says Sophie

"Not quite, but it took a couple months." Says Donna

"It's more then a room! It's like an apartment! A sweet!" Said Sky in aw.

When you first walk in you see a 6 seat dining room table, and behind it is a large open living room with two sofas and a few chairs, and a tv. And on the wall was two large glass doors opening to a beach view balcony. It was so open. No doors other then the bedroom doors, bathroom door, and front door. The whole sweet was open. To the right was a large, open arch in the wall that led to the kitchen. White counter tops and dark cabinets. There was a stove in the island. An oven on the wall. A dishwasher, a microwave, and a coffee maker. And a sink of coarse. And a big window, exposing the beautiful beach and crystal waters of Kalaikari. To the left of the dining/living room was a door that led to their master bedroom. When they walked in, there was a large queen sized bed on the south wall. Then on the north wall was another large beach and ocean view window. On the west wall was the door that led to the master bathroom. With a large master bath and shower, a beautiful double sink counter, and a toilet that didn't look like it was 100 years old for once. The tile was white on the floor, with beige bath mats in front of the bath, shower, sink and toilet. Then, on the west wall of the bathroom, the closet. It was a giant walk-through, with more than enough room for double the stuff they own! There were also two other small bedrooms and one other bathroom. They walk back into the living and dining room and Sky and Sophie sit on the couch speechless. Sam opens the two large glass doors to the balcony, letting the cool breeze and sweet island flowery scent in the room. Then Sophie looks around the walls. All over the walls are pictures of her and Donna, Sky and her, Sky and the boys, Sophie and the girls, a picture of Sky, Sophie, Donna, and Sam they had taken the wedding night, and lots more pictures of her and Sky on the walls, of all parts of the house. Also some of Sophie as a child, and with Rosie, Tanya, and Donna, and a couple of Sky as a kid Donna had found. There were also beautiful canvases of paintings of snowy mountains, beautiful city's, green forests, and stary night skys. And then more of Sophie and Sky.

"I…. I don…. what do I say…. ?" Said Sophie

"You guys said you didn't build this, this is the nicest thing I have ever seen on this island by far. How did you do it?"

"Well, we took out the really old rooms that were practically falling apart and destroyed the walls separating all of them. Then we put another layer of wall in, making it almost sound proof. Then we re-painted and put in these windows and glass doors. This apartment is about 5 different old rooms. Then we built the kitchen and bathroom. Then we bought all the furniture and spent a few days decorating." Said Donna

"How in the world did you pay for all this!?" Said Sky

"Uh, remember bud, I was a divorced man who had a very well paying job. Money is no longer a worry for us bunch." Says Sam

Sophie runs into her mom and sam's arms and hugs them super tightly.

"I love you guys so so much! Thank you!" Said Sophie

"Oh sweetie." Said Donna

"Don't mention it kiddo." Said Sam

Sky walks over to sam

"You paid for all this Sam?" Said Sky

"Yep. But it was my pleasure son." He says putting his hand out expecting a handshake

Instead Sky hugs him. Sam hugs him back and pats his back.

"I can't thank you two enough." Sky said now hugging Donna.

"Hey buddy, you're giving us something that we could never repay you for in a million years. A grandchild, Sky. You're gonna be up late at night. Early in the morning. And on your feet all day. The least we can do is give you guys a proper home." Said Donna

"We will leave you two to unpack." Said sam and he takes Donnas hand and leads her out. Once Donna is out, Sam leans over to Sky and pats his shoulder playfully.

"Hey buddy." He says quietly so Sophie can't hear. "Remember, we put a nice lock on the door and the walls are practically soundproof!" He says winking at Sky.

Sky laughs and mouths 'thank you' as Sam leaves the room behind Donna.

"Can you believe this place!" Says Sophie!

"Honestly, no" Sky responds

They both laugh and share a kiss.

"Let's get to unpacking then." Says Sky


	4. Chapter 4

After a couple hours of unpacking and making their house feel a bit more at home, with some décor and picture frames from their old rooms, they decide it's time to have dinner.

Sophie uses their new kitchen to make them a nice dinner. They sit at their new table with the chandelier on, quiet music, and the sounds of the ocean waves coming through the open glass doors, and eat their delicious dinner. They talk and and laugh the whole time. After that they sit on their couch with a blanket around them and watch a movie together. At around 10:30 they get ready for bed.

The next morning Sky is awoken by Rosie and Tanya knocking on their door at 3am. Sky stumbles out of bed to get the door. He opens it to find Tanya and Rosie standing there worriedly

"Rosie, Tanya, I've grown to love you two, but what in the hell do you want?" He says tiredly

Then suddenly they both run in the room and close and lock the door. They close the blinds and lock all the windows

"Okay, what the hell's going on!" Says Sky in a loud whisper not wanting to wake Sophie.

"There's a man out there Sky." Says Rosie

"Okay, well I'm not giving you man advise at 3 a clock in the mor-." Said Sky cut off by Tanya

"With a gun!" Tanya says

"What!"

Rosie cries "Oh Sky, we could wake Sam but they are on the other side of the Villa. We know you are like 20 years younger but we are scared. Please, would you jus-."

Pow*

Pow*

"Gunshots!" Says Sky.

Rosie and Tanya both shiver.

"Tanya, Rosie, in the bedroom now!" They all run in the bedroom where Sophie has jumped out of bed and is shaking.

"Sky!" Cries Sophie

"Shh! Everyone quiet!" He whispers loudly

Just them Sky slips on some jeans and a shirt and coat and picks up his phone and calls Sam.

"Sky?"

"Yes, hello sam. Listen. There is a shooter outside."

"Of god! I heard shots but I thought it was just some kids messing around." Said Sam

"It's not. Listen, I'm gonna check it out an-." Said a Sky

"Absolutely not."

"Sam, people might be hurt. I have to go."

"Son, listen to me. You got a baby on the way, you aren't gonna go and get yourself shot."

"Sam! That's exactly why I have to. As a father, I have to do whatever it takes to protect Sophie and our child. You're a dad, you understand."

"Okay Sky, I'm coming with though."

"No! Listen sam, I have a pistol under the bed. I've always had one just in case." Said Sky

This draws Sophie's attention more then anyone's.

"Sam, I'm going to come get you and Donna okay? I want you here with Sophie and it would be easier for you all if you are all together. Don't fight me on this Sam. The gunshots were on the other side of the Villa so he's not near. I'm coming, don't open the door until you hear four straight knocks on your door. Have Donna ready."

He hangs up. Just then Sky reached under the bed and pulls out a metal box. He types in a code and the door on it pops open. He pulls out a pistol and loads it.

"Sophie, come here."

She walks over to him

"I'm gonna get your parents and bring them over ok? Then I'm gonna make sure no one is hurt alright?" He says

"Sky. Please please be careful!"

She kisses him deeply.

"I love you." She said

"I love you too baby! Now Rosie, Tanya. I will have Donna and Sam here in a few moments."

Pow* Pow* Pow*

Pow* Pow* Pow*

Ahhhhhhhhhh* screams in the distance

Run!* yelled in the distance

"Oh god! People are hurt! Tanya, lock the door behind me. As soon as you here four slow knocks, open the door as fast as you can." Says Sky

He runs out the door as more gun shots go off. Tanya locks the door. She looks over to Sophie crying and shaking and Rosie hugging her.

"It's gonna be okay sweetie."

After 20 minutes of hearing screams and gunshots the three girls here the four slow knocks. They all run to the door and unlock it. Donna and Sam run in and hug Sophie, she quickly hugs them but looks to Sky. She kisses and hugs him.

"Come back!" She cries

"I will. Now get inside and lock the door. Now!" Sky says

Everyone but Sky gets inside and locks the door. They all go back into the bedroom and sit on the bed. After about 10 minutes they hear Sky yelling from a distance.

"RUN!"

"GO! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Then they hear the same gunshots go off more then ever. But then… they hear different shots. The shots of what they knew was Sky's pistol. There are two different guns being fired at one another rapidly. And each second, the 5 of them spent every one of those seconds wondering if Sky was alive. Sophie was shaking so hard she could barely breathe. After about a half hour of the gun shots going on and off at each other. They stop. The group holds their breath. They all worry deeply if their dearly beloved Sky is ever gonna speak to them with his charming accent and kind words again. Will Sophie lose her partner. Her love. Her baby's father. Or is he already gone?

 **Sorry guys. This chapter is a bit more dramatic and serious. I have gotten a lot of great reviews so I think I will keep this story going for a little while. I don't know if you guys have seen Mamma Mia Here we go again, which was incredible, but I didn't like how a few things went. So I'm gonna keep writing my own. Hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

A half hour goes by. Finally they hear those four magical, slow straight knocks. Sophie runs to the door as fast as she can. She sees Sky standing there with blood all over his hands and face.

"Sky…..? Sam help!" Yells Sophie

Sam runs over and he and Sophie get Sky to the couch.

Donna turns on the lights to see where he has been injured.

"Two gunshots in his left arm, one on the shoulder and one in the middle. And another one on his right leg." Says sam worriedly

"It's okay baby. I'm gonna be fine." Says Sky in pain

"Sky you had be worried sick. What if-."

She is cut off by his lips. He kisses her.

When they separate Sophie starts to cry

"Baby. Everything is okay." Said Sky

"I know, I was just so scared I was gonna lose you." Cried Sophie

"We aren't losing anyone today." Sky says smiling as best as he could

"No one was killed?" Donna asks

"No. I got there in time to save a lot of almost goners. I tackled the shooter and got everyone I saw hurt or in danger to safety Luckily the shooter was a drunk so his aim wasn't very good. So only around 9 people were shot and none of them were life threatening. I took the worst hit. I got the injured people to safety. The shooter and I were in a shoot off for a little bit. He got my arm a couple times so I stumbled. Then I got him a few times. Then he got my leg and I fell. I gathered my gun and ended it by shooting his thigh in a place where it wouldn't kill him from the shot, just from blood loss. He passed out after I hit him, probably from the mix of alcohol, and pain. I crawled to him, used my jacket to keep him from bleeding out, and then the police showed up. I was behind a wall to where they couldn't see my injuries. I told them I took the shooter out, and that there were injured people. I told them where the injured people were and told them I would talk to them later. They tried to get me to stay, but I needed to see you guys and let you know I was alright. I didn't let them see my injuries or they wouldn't let me come see you guys first. I limped the best I could, stumbling a few times, to the house." Shared Sky.

Sophie Kissed again.

"I love you." She said

"I love you too baby." He said.

"I'm glad you came to us, but it was so dangerous not getting medical attention immediately! You could have died from blood loss Sky!" Said Sophie.

"Look, I know it was a bit stupid. But to be fair, I have three gunshot wounds. I'm a little out of it. But…. it was worth it." Said Sky.

He then begin to doze off

"We need to get him medical attention now!" Said Sam

Donna ran out the door and came back with medics. They put Sky on the stretcher and put him in the ambulance. Sophie went with him.

"We are gonna go meet Sophie at the hospital and with her." Said Donna

"You guys go! Call us if anything happens or if you need anything." Said Rosie

Then Sam and Donna were off.

When they arrive at the hospital, they see Sophie sitting in a waiting chair shaking, with tears rolling down her face. They both run up to her and sit on both sides her.

Donna hugs her.

"Oh my baby. Everything is going to be alright. What did the doctor tell you?" Asks Donna

"She- She said- that- that- they're gonna take him into sur- surgery." Sophie says between cries and sniffles.

"Did they say how long it would take." Asks Sam

"They said- be- betwe- between five to potentially 12 hours." Said Sophie

"Oh god… Its gonna be alright sweetheart. He's not going to die." Said Donna holding Sophie's face in her hands

Sophie lays her head in Donnas lap.

An hour slowly goes by, then two, then 5 more. At around 11:30am, Sam decides to call Rosie.

"Hello?" Asks Rosie

"Hi Rosie, it's Sam." He said

"Oh Sam! You know what, I'm here with the whole crew. Everyone came over when they heard police cars, because they heard Sky's voice earlier screaming for people to run." Says Rosie

"Who exactly is there?" Asks Sam

"Erm, well, Tanya and I, Bill and Harry, Alli, Lisa, Pepper, and Eddie." She says

"Okay Rosie, would you put the phone on speaker?" Asks Sam

So Rosie puts her phone on speaker and puts it on the table where everyone is sitting around.

"You're on." Says Rosie

"Hello Everyone." Says Sam

"How is Sky doing?" Says pepper quickly.

"Erm, well, we don't exactly know. He was in surgery when we arrived and still is." Said Sam.

Everyone looks at each other worriedly

"How about our Sophie?" Asks Tanya

"Yeah, how is our little Sophie doing?" Asks Harry.

"Well, not so good guys. I don't think words can explain how much she loves Sky and him being like this is… it's beating at her pretty badly." Said Sam sadly.

"Can we talk to her?" Asks Bill

"Erm, let me see." Says Sam

Sam puts his phone to his chest and puts his hand on Sophie's knee

"Sophie sweetheart, they've got the whole crew, all at your place together. Would you like to talk to them?" Asks Sam.

Sophie just nods her head yes and take the phone from Sam slowly.

"Hello everyone." She says, sniffling right after.

There was a mix of everyone saying "Hi Sophie," "Hi darling," "Hey Soph," or "Hi sweetheart. All in very gentle voices.

"How are you doing honey?" Asks Rosie

"Not good." She says almost breaking into more tears

"Sky is going to be alright kiddo." Says Bill

"We are here for you sweetheart." Says Harry

"Everything is going to be Alright Soph." Says Alli.

They can all here her softly crying over the phone.

"Oh Soph…" Says Lisa

At the hospital, just then the doctor walks into the room and up to Sophie.

"Excuse me, Sophie Sheridan?" Asks the doctor

Everyone on the phone can hear and goes dead silent

"Yes, that's me." Says Sophie quickly

"You're fiancé is going to be okay. He took some pretty serious hits and lost a lot of blood. But he's quite a fighter. He's pulling through like champ. He saved at least a dozen lives tonight. I have about another hour of surgery with him. But he is gonna be ok." Says the doctor

"Oh thank you doctor. Thank you so much. I can nev-." She is cut off by nausea

She drops the phone and runs to the bathroom. The doctor, Donna, Sam, and everyone on the phone become confused and worried."

"Excuse me, may I check on her?" The Doctor asks Donna.

"Yes. Yes of coarse. Thank you doctor." Says Donna

"Of coarse, I'm a mother too you know." She says kindly before walking into the bathroom

Sam picks up the phone, and tells everyone they will call back later.

A few minutes later Donna and Sam see the doctor come out with Sophie.

"You guys should've told me she was pregnant." The doctor says smiling

"It was just the morning sickness. Although a bit late today." Says Sophie

"I'm gonna get her with another doctor, all this stress isn't good for the baby." Says the doctor.

"How can we ever repay you doc?" Asks Sam

"How about by letting me deliver this baby to you're family?"

"Of coarse, but that's just another thing you do for us. I would love for you to deliver Sky's and my baby." Says Sophie

"Actually, it's something you're doing for me. You do all the hard work, I just get to see what all that hard work turns into. A beautiful new life." Said the doctor

Sophie hugs the doctor

"Thank you." She says

"Of coarse, now I have to get back to your fiancé, you should be able to see him in a couple hours." Say the doctor

When she leaves another doctor comes.

"Sophie Sheridan?"

"That's me." Said Sophie

"Hi sweetie, I'm just gonna take a look at you're baby, make sure he or she is okay. And also make sure you're okay. Are those you're parents?" Asks the doctor

Sophie thinks of Sam as her real dad anyway. So she felt it fit, and easier, to just say yes.

"Yes." She says taking Sam's hand

"Do you want them to come?" The doctor asks

"Yes." Sophie replies

"I will be in there in just a sec, I'm gonna call the crew back and tell them what happened," says Sam

"Okay." Donna says and gives him a quick kiss

The doctor takes Donna and Sophie into a room with a couple chairs, a patient seat/bed, and a desk, chair, and computer. Also a little tv like looking thing in the corner. The doctor sits at the desk and starts going through her computer. Sophie sits on the patient chair. Which looked like it reclined. And Donna sat in one of the extra chairs. The doctor left to go get something. While she is gone, Sam comes in, gives Sophie a kiss on the head, and Donna a kiss. He sits next to Donna in the other chair and holds her hand.

"What did they say?" Asks Sophie

"Oh, I just told them what's happened since you dropped the phone and said I had to go." Sam replied.

"Okay." Says Sophie

The Doctor comes back in. She had a stethoscope, gloves, and little container. She holds up the container.

"You know what to do miss Sheridan."

Sophie takes it and heads out the door and to the bathroom.

Meanwhile the doctor starts a conversation with Sam and Donna.

"So, you two are that lovely young lady's parents huh?"

"Yes." Says Donna

"Hopefully." Says Sam

"Hopefully?" The doctor asks in confusion.

"It's a long story." Donna and Sam both say at the same time

"But I am her Mom." Says Donna. "For sure."

"That I can tell, she has the same hair, same eyes, same everything." Says the doctor.

"They're beautiful aren't they." Says Sam

"Indeed." Says the doctor.

Donna blushes when sam winks at her when the doctor's not looking

"Have you heard about that young man in the surgery room? Well, obviously not. This young man…get this, went out of his room and saved at least a dozen lives, and was in a shoot off with a drunk shooter!" Says the Doctor

Just then Sophie comes in but the doctor doesn't see or hear her because the door was open.

"Can you believe it. He took two shots apparently. And got the killer down, but didn't kill him. Amazing! Right?" The doctor says.

"3 shots. He took three shots." Says Sophie

The doctor quickly turns his head to look at Sophie, not knowing she was there. She hands the doctor the sample container

"How do you know that?" Asks the doctor.

"Because that incredible young man... is my fiancé. And the father of this baby you are checking out right now." Sophie says about to cry, but smiling

"Are you serious!" Ask the doctor

"She is." Says Donna taking out her phone and showing the doctor a picture of Sky and Sophie.

"Wow…" says the doctor. "Your fiancé is a hero you know?"

"I know. But he's always been my hero." Sophie says

"This baby is gonna have incredible parents! Both of his or her parents are extremely good looking, super kind, brave, and from these pictures, obviously full of love. Let's get on with the tests though." The doctor says

He takes the sample somewhere, and comes back. He lays Sophie's chair back and uses the stethoscope to measure her and the baby's heart beat.

"Well, I can defiantly tell you that you're not having more then one baby, and that he or she sounds perfectly healthy. You need to get some rest though Miss Sheridan." Said the doctor.

"Will do." She says. "At least once I have talked to Sky and know that he's healthy."

"Okay, you guys leave when you're are ready. And Miss Sheridan, I wish you and your fiancé well." Said the Doctor

"Thank you Doctor Shimotto." Said Sophie

And he left the room

"Okay then. Back to the waiting room." Said Sam helping Sophie down from the chair.

Once they arrive back in the waiting room, they wait for about another hour.

"Miss Sheridan, your husband made it through like a champ. His wounds are closed up, and his heart rate and vitals all look good. He should wake up in a few minutes." Said the doctor smiling.

 **Hey Guys! So, this chapter is a long one. I have pages and pages of this whole story written, but I'm posting a bit at a time. I hope you like it! And go see Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again if you haven't. It's amazing!**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh thank you so much Doctor!" Sophie says before running into the room where Sky was still asleep. She pulls a chair up to the side of the bed and holds his hand with both of hers. She closes her eyes and puts her hands, wrapped around his, to here lips. Donna and Sam, wanting Sky's awaking to be private with Sophie, wait outside and watch through the small window. Sophie stays like that for about 5 minutes, until she is moved by the sound of Sky's voice.

"Hey baby." Sky says softly

Sophie opens her eyes and looks at Sky. Tears of joy run down her face.

"Hey." She says in happy, soft tears. "You're gonna be fine baby. You're a hero."

"All I did was think of you. I wouldn't have been so brave if you weren't in my life. You are the real hero."

"I love you so much Sky." Said Sophie crying softly

"I love you too Baby." He said. "More then you could ever know."

Sophie leans over and kisses Sky. When she begins to pull away Sky pulls her back. They kiss until Sky pulls her in for a hug. Sophie lays her head on his chest and holds his hand, and falls asleep.

A few minutes later, Sam and Donna come in quietly after seeing Sophie fall asleep.

"Hey Buddy." Says Sam quietly.

"Hi sweetie." Says Donna quietly.

Donna and Sam go over and both hug him as softly as they can. Trying to not cause him pain, and not to wake up Sophie.

"You had us worried sick honey." Says Donna. "Don't you ever do that to us again."

Sky chuckles

"I promise I will do my best not to get shot ever again." Sky says smiling

"Are you in any pain bud?" Asks Sam

"Ermm, not as much as I was, but it still hurts like hell." Said Sky

"Oh honey." Says Donna hugging Sky again.

"You're a true hero Sky." Says Sam

"Everyone keeps telling me that, but I really don't feel like one." Says Sky. "When I heard there was a shooter, my immediate instinct was to protect Sophie and the baby, and all of you."

"Well, you are one." Says Donna

"Erm, Sky, I'm just curious, why didn't you let me go with you buddy? I could have prevented you from getting shot." Said Sam

"I don't know. I just… I couldn't bare to leave without knowing you were with Sophie for some reason." Said Sky

"Okay, well, we will let you two sleep." Said Donna smiling.

Sky chucked, and looked down at Sophie and smiled.

"Okay Bye sweetie. Get some rest." Said Donna hugging Sky for the third time.

"Try not to get shot anymore while we're gone son." Said Sam smiling and hugging Sky

Sky chuckled and waved them goodbye. Then he fell asleep with Sophie on his chest.

When Sam and Donna arrived at the Villa, they decided to go make sure everything was okay at Sky and Sophie's place. When they walked in they saw Bill and Rosie playing cards on the floor, looking exhausted. Eddie and Tanya in the kitchen snacking, half asleep with their head in their hands, with their elbows on the counter with closed eyes. Pepper, Harry, and Alli were all passed out on the couch. And Lisa was tiredly watching TV, which was turned down to where is was almost silent.

"Hope you're all comfy." Said Sam

Everyone shot up and out of their tiredness and ran up to them.

"Is Sky okay!"

"How is he doing?"

"How's Sophie?"

"How bad is it?"

"Is he still in surgery!"

"Is he conscious?"

"Have you guys spoken to him yet?"

"Woah!" Says Sam tiredly laughing. "Hold your horses!"

"First of all, Sky is out of surgery, and he's gonna be fine." Says Donna

"And Sophie is asleep on his chest, and yes, we've spoken to him. He's in pain, but he said it's okay." Says Sam

"Sky, Sophie, and their baby are all gonna be just fine." Says Donna.

Everyone signs with relief.

"Oh god, I nearly had a heart attack." Said Lisa

"I think I did." Said Rosie

"I'll second that." Says Harry

"Me three." Said Bill.

Donna and Sam laugh.

"We are gonna take some clothes up to the hospital for Sophie, cause we all know she's not leaving Sky's side. And then we are going to sleep, then sleep, and maybe get some more sleep." Said Donna

"You can all return to your rooms. We'll call if anything happens." Says Sam

They all agreed, hugged Sam and Donna, and went to their rooms. Donna and Sam went into Sky and Sophie's bedroom, and began to gather some clothes and things for them to take to the hospital.

"Be careful, please try only to go through the drawers you think are clothes." Said Donna feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Sam chuckles.

"How about I get the clothes and you just get their tooth brushes, and combs, and stuff like that." Says Sam laughing

"Okay." Says Donna heading to the bathroom

After they finish getting their stuff, Sam and Donna drive to the hospital. When they arrive they go into the room where Sky was and He's not there anymore.

"Excuse me?" Sam asks a doctor this was walking by. "Where is Sky Harbor?"

"Oh, he is in room 11." Said the doctor.

Sam and Donna walk down the hall to room 11. When they walk in they see Sky on a full sized hospital bed. The room had a bathroom, a few chairs, a small couch, and a TV in the corner. Sky was asleep and Sophie wasn't in the room. Sam put the duffle bag in one of the chairs and Sat down with Donna on the couch. They talked quietly for a few moments until Sophie came back.

"When she walked in the door she was a bit startled by Sam and Donna.

"Mom, Sam!" Said Sophie a loud whisper.

They both got up and hugged her.

"How are you sweetie?" Asked Donna

"Better. Much better. Sky and I woke up and talked for a while. Then the doctor brought me into this room, and moved sky into this bed that way I could stay with him and sleep by his side." Said Sophie

"That's kind of her." Says Donna

"Well kiddo, we brought you and Sky some clothes, tooth brushes, combs, stuff like that." Said Sam

"Thank you so so much guys." Said Sophie hugging them both.

"You're welcome kiddo." Says Sam

"Of coarse honey." Said Donna

Just then Sky wakes up.

"I see the Carmichael's are here." Said a tired, smiling Sky, who was obviously in a lot of pain.

"Oh Sky honey…" Said Donna felling so bad for him and his pain.

"How you doing bud?" Said Sam

"Erm, well, I have definitely had better days." Said Sky

They all talked for a while and Donna and Sam eventually left. Over the next few weeks Sky had to rest a lot, so the hospital didn't allow any visitors, other then Sophie of coarse. And occasionally Donna and Sam. Sky gradually started getting out of bed and walking. Whenever he wasn't sleeping, he was walking or lifting light weights trying to get his strength back. By the 22nd day he was almost ready to go home. He was out of the crutches and casts. All he had was a slight limp in his right leg, and a sling on his left arm, where he was shot twice. He was checked out of the hospital on the 24th day.

"Ready to go home?" Asked Sophie

"My god yes! You have no idea!" Said Sky lifting the duffle bag."

On the way out Sky was filling out a paper when he asked his doctor a question.

"Hey doc, can I drive?" Asked Sky

"Well, it depends. If you do, you're going to have to keep your left hand on your lap, and steer with it at the bottom of the wheel. Can you do that ok?" She asked

"Yes. I drive like that a lot actually." Said Sky

"Well, then yes. You are cleared to drive Mr. Harbor." Said the doctor.

"Thank you so much doctor!" Said Sky picking up the duffle bag and beginning to leave with Sophie.

"And remember!" Says the doctor. "I'm your baby's doctor too, so I wanna see both you and Sophie very soon." She yelled across the room to them.

"Will do Doc!" Yelled both Sophie and Sky, waving to her and walking out.

Sky put the bag in the back and got in the drivers seat.

"My god this feels good, to be back in the fresh, island air." Says Sky smiling.

He and Sophie share a kiss and Sky drives back to the Villa. When they arrive, Sky grabs the bag from the back, and heads up the Villa stairs with Sophie to go home to their sweet. When Sky unlocks the door and walks in, a ton of people jump out and surprise him.

"Welcome home!" Everyone tells.

"Oh guys, you really shouldn't have." Says Sky hugging Sam and Donna.

"Oh yes, we really should have." Said Sophie

"My god Soph….." Says Sky to Sophie just before kissing her

"We all wanted to give you a proper welcome home." Said Sophie.

"Buddy!" Yelled Eddie and Pepper coming in fast to hug him.

"Be careful!" Said Sophie laughing, but worried about how rough they were.

Sky was so overjoyed to see everyone, since he hadn't seen anyone in over three weeks except for Sophie, Donna, and Sam.

"Sky!" Said Alli and Lisa in sync, coming to hug him.

"Hello girls!" Said Sky hugging them.

"Oh Sky, don't you ever do that again!" Said Lisa

"You scared the heck out of us kid." Said Bill as he came and hugged Sky.

"You got a lot of people who really care about you big guy." Said Harry hugging him.

"This is all means so much to me," Said Sky. "I missed all of you so much."

""Aww." Said some people

"We missed you too." Said some people

Just then Sky spotted a little girl with a cast on her leg behind everyone.

"Erm, there's a little girl in my house." Said Sky as he walked through everyone."

When he got through, he saw not only the little girl, but about 25 people standing in front of him. About

half with a cast, sling, or bandages around something.

"Who in the world are all-." Said Sky, cut off by realizing they were all the people he had saved from the shooter.

Just then the little girl hugged him.

"Thank you for saving me Mr. Harbor. Thank you so so much!" Said the little girl.

Sky just now realized that she couldn't have been more then 5. Then he saw that a lot of the people he had seen injured were kids. A man, with a woman with a cast, came up holding a little boy who looked to be about 2 with a bandage around his head.

"You save the life of my wife and child young man, I can never repay you." He said shaking Sky's right hand which wasn't in a cast.

"They're still injured though." Said Sky

"Well, my boy only has a flesh wound because you tackled the shooter before he could kill my son. Because of you, my wife only has a cast because you pushed her out of the way and got her to safety before she could be killed. Because of you they are alive. Thank you so much Mr. Harbor. I could never repay you." Said the man

Over the next few minutes, all the people came up to sky with injuries, thanking him for saving their, or their loved ones life. A lot of them being dads, moms, brothers, and sisters of injured people and children.

"Okay everyone, here's the deal." Said Sky loudly getting everyone's attention. "I don't want you guys thinking of me as hero, or the one who saved you, because really, we all saved each other. If you have kids, they were able to be safe because of you, not me. And you were able to keep them safe because of me. And I was able to have the courage to keep you all safe because of my fiancé and my own child on the way. And Sophie, my fiancé, was able to have courage and be safe because of her mum, dads, and all her family and friends. And them from their family and friends. And we all keep each other happy. So, all I did, was save a part of us, but in the end, we all save a part of each other." Said Sky.

The room was dead silent. When he looked around most woman had their hands on their chest and tears in their eyes. Most men had that, "You're a good man" look on their face with their hands on their hips. And kids had smiles on their faces looking at sky like he was the greatest person on earth. But Sophie, her look was all he needed, the look of so much love for him in her eyes. She walked up to him and hugged him.

"Enjoy the party." Said Sky trying to get all of the attention off of him. He grabbed Sophie's hand and, with his slight limp, walked outside on the porch with her and shut the doors behind them, which had the blinds down, so they weren't see-through. Sophie began to talk.

"Sky honey, that speech was so swe-."

She was cut off by his lips. He kissed her sweetly. They spent moments in each other's arms. Then… they just hugged. For a while, not even needing to speak. Being in each other's arms was all they needed right now.

Sky and Sophie eventually went back into the party. It lasted till about 4:00pm. When it was over, everyone went home and Sam, Donna, Sky, and Sophie all cleaned up. By the time Donna and Sam had left, it was almost 5:00pm. Sophie decided to make Sky a big welcome home dinner. She was in the kitchen cooking with her apron on when there was a knock on the door. Sky gets himself up and slightly limps over to the door. He opens it to find Harry.

"Hey buddy, I did what you asked me to." Says Harry.

"Shhhh!" Shushes Sky, putting his finger on his lips. "She's right in there!" Whispers Sky. "Hey baby, I'll be right back, I've just got to check on something." Calls Sky

"Okay honey!" Calls Sophie.

Sky pulls Harry outside and closes the door.

"Okay." Says Sky looking around to make sure no one was near.

Harry pulls an engagement ring out of his pocket.

"Does she know you took it?" Asks Sky.

"No, she has been with you so much at the hospital, she left it here. I got it when she was at the hospital with you and she hasn't noticed yet, I don't think." Said Harry.

"Okay, let me see it." Said Sky.

Harry hands him the newly jeweled, shined, and message engraved ring. The ring had a beautiful, real, diamond in it now. It was beautifully shined. And on the inside, the words My One and Only Sophie were engraved to the ring.

"Oh Harry, how can I ever repay you?" Asked Sky.

"You already did. I don't think you noticed, and he wasn't here at the party today, but Petros was one of the people you saved." Said Harry.

"Your boyfriend Petros? The guy at the wedding? Black curly hair? The tan guy who's always around the island doing stuff Petros?" Asked Sky.

"Yes." Harry laughed. "That Petros. You saved him Sky, I'm the one who can't repay you. And plus, money is not an issue for me. Providing a beautiful ring for my daughter, being proposed to by the man who saved my guy's life… You have nothing to repay Sky.

Sky hugged him.

"Thank you Harry." Said Sky.

"Of coarse lad. Now get back in there to my one third daughter." Said Harry smiling.

Sky laughed.

"Okay, thank you again Harry." Said Sky shaking his hand and going back inside.

"What did you have to check on?" Said Sophie, keeping her eyes on the stove, but slightly turning her head towards him.

"Oh you know, I had to make sure there were no leaks, cracks, issues with our place.

"You forget that this was just built and is the best looking and biggest room in the Villa." Said Sophie smiling.

"You mean apartment?" said Sky laughing.

"Right." Said Sophie laughing.

"Be right back." Said Sky heading towards their bedroom. Once he got in there he shut the door. He took out the ring box, put the ring in, and locked the box in his gun safe. Then he went into the bathroom, flushed the toilet and washed his hands to make Sophie think he just used the restroom. He walked out the door and turned on the tv in the living room. He opened the glass doors to let the sweet Kalaikari beach scent in. When Sophie finished dinner, she layed everything on the table. Crab legs, steaks, potatoes, green beans, watermelon, a whole honey ham, pasta, carrots, and toppings like cheese, salt, pepper, and butter.

"What!" Said Sky with wide eyes.

Sophie giggled. "Tadaaa." She said smiling.

"How- how in the world! Sophie Sheridan for heavens sake! How did you make all this in an hour!" Asked Sky in shock.

"I learned from my mom. When she used to have to cook for all the Villa guests, she had to cook up a lot, and fast. I watched and eventually picked it up. Plus, I went shopping yesterday." She said smiling.

Sky rushed towards her and kissed her.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too. And I'm so happy you're home." She said

"We can't possibly eat all of this ourselves!" Said Sky. "Do you wanna invite Sam and your mum? Asked Sky

"Yeah! I'll call Mom and Sam." Said Sophie.

She called them and they were over within 15 minutes. They were eating dinner when Sam said something great.

"So kiddos…. We were thinking about that idea you two had for the Villa. The one you used to tell us that you were pregnant Soph." Said Sam. "And we think it's a fantastic idea."

"Really!" Said Sophie and Sky dropping their forks.

"Yes." Said Donna laughing. "All theses years I have barely gotten by running this crumbling hotel."

"Sooo, if Bill, Harry, and I put our money together…. We could afford it." Said Sam "I had a very well paying job, and even if he doesn't like the word, Harry's rich."

Sophie and Sky looked at each other and smiled. Sophie hugged her mom and Sam so tightly and fast, they started laughing.

"Thank you so so so much." Said Sky.

"Why the heck are you guys thanking us. It is our villa." Said Donna laughing.

Sky and Sophie stopped everything they were doing.

"Our?" They both said in sync.

Donna and Sam smile at each other

"With Me being Donna Carmichael, and Sophie, you about to be Shophie Harbor, I was thinking that instead of this being my Villa… it could be the Carmichael-Harbor Beachside Villa. Run by the four of us equally. That's if, you guys wanna be co-owners with and us?" Said Donna smiling.

Sky and Sophie just stared at her silently for a few second until…

"YES!" They both said

"Are you serious mom?!" Said Sophie.

"Yes." Said Donna laughing.

"And Pepper, Eddie, Tanya, Rosie, Lisa, Alli, Bill, and Harry have all agreed to be full time staff. Lisa and Alli said they would cook breakfast in the morning for all the guests. And Pepper and Eddie said that they would do any pluming, electrician, or janitor work. Harry said Petros and a few other had already signed up to do room service every morning. Harry and Bill said they would manage all of them. And everyone all together, including us, will help run the front desk." Said Sam

"But what about Lisa, Alli, Rosie, Tanya, Harry, and Bill? None of them live here." Said Sophie.

"Well… Alli and Lisa have asked their parents to move here, and they said yes. Their parents will be visiting every two months." Says Donna.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Squealed Sophie of happiness.

"Bill wants to marry Rosie, so he is finally settling down here. And Harry received the word he can work from here half-time and still spend time with us and Petros, so he's moving here." Said Sam

"Also, Rosie and Tanya don't miss their old homes and love it and everyone here… so they are moving here!"

Sky and Sophie were so happy, and completely shocked, they were speechless, jaw dropped, and wide eyed. They hugged Sam and Donna and they all celebrated with the amazing dinner Sophie had cooked.

 **Hey Guys! So this one is super long! Sorry if it takes a while to read. And please, post a review or send me and email. Don't hesitate to make suggestions or give me feedback. I would love to hear your ideas. I hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

That night Sam and Sophie spent their last hours awake coming up with lots of ideas for the Villa and their baby.

The next morning they went to the mainland and put up posters saying that the Villa would be closed all of April and May.

It was March 11th. They would have a couple weeks to get everything ready. Also, Sky wouldn't need his sling by then. Luckily, April and May were when the Villa usually had next to no guests. Sophie and Sky put up posters all over the mainland. They did the same on the island, especially around the Villa, and the restaurants and parts of the beach the guests usually went. By the time they were done it was 12:30pm, so they went out to lunch. While Sky and Sophie were doing all this, Sam and Harry were making all kinds of financial and construction calls. Donna called and went around telling all of the guests who planned to stay at the Villa during April and/or May that is would be closed. Bill and Rosie began making the plans, and Tanya…. Went to get her nails done. By the time they had all done tons of work, it was 6:00. Sky and Sophie, her dads, her mom, and Rosie and Tanya all went for dinner. After that they went home, slept, and worked just as hard, probably harder the next couple weeks. Prepping for the builders, making the plans and blueprints, coming up with ideas, sorting out troubles, cleaning and prepping, trying to sell old furniture, and still dealing with all their current guests. On march 28th, Sky got his sling off, and his limp was barely noticeable. Finally, April 1st came. All guests were gone and the builders, construction workers, plumbers, financiers, designers, and bankers came rolling in. The Villa was so cracked and old, the pluming was so bad, and everything was in such bad shape that Sam and Donna decided to just have them take down the whole thing, except for Sky and Sophie's place. They destroyed it within a few days, and began to rebuild and redo the pluming. Over the weeks, they work and work. They have so many workers working for so long and so hard everyday, that it goes by super fast. On May 3rd, they have the Villa completely rebuilt. The outside was tan and white and clean, with new pavement and pathways. The windows were clear and bigger. The rooms were all bigger and the pluming actually worked, and good. Everything was shiny and clean and new. They spent a few days painting the insides. The rooms were beige and light blue, with a TV On the wall, and full bathroom, a couch, dresser, queen bed or 2, nights stands, and some rooms had a porch. The new furniture was installed on May 6th through 9th. The breakfast joint was giant. It was separate from the rooms, and there was a tunnel that led to it. It had a big kitchen with big and beautiful appliances. Then there was a big, beautiful dining room with two dozen tables, with 4 to 12 chairs around each one depending on the size. The room had big windows showing off the beach and the Villa. There was a Villa Pool, gym, bar, garden, and big outside stage for performing and events. Sky and Sophie's room still remained the biggest room, mainly cause it wasn't just a room, it was a house basically. Donna and Sam also had a big place, but was still smaller then Sky and Sophie's. It had a bedroom, small kitchen, small table, living room, and bathroom. On May 28th, the final designs and details were made. Sky and Sophie spent the remaining three days taking pictures and creating the website. They officially posted the website late at night on May 31st. They re-opened the Villa on June 2nd. The Villa was completely different. It was so much bigger, prettier, and more open. It was completely re-built. They lost a lot of money building it, but it's was worth it. After everything got back to normal, Sky thought it was the right time to re-propose. Sky and Sophie were at a celebration dinner with everyone. The boys, girls, aunts, dads, and Donna. They were all talking and laughing.

"I can't believe it!" Says Donna. "It looks like a real Villa!"

Everyone laughed.

"We are gonna have a ton of business mom!" Said Sophie. "I am probably gonna start growing a belly in a few weeks." Said Sophie.

"Well then." Said Sky out of the blue, getting on his knee and taking Sophie's hand. Everyone's jaws dropped and they all went silent. Sophie was shocked.

"Look, I know we are technically still engaged, but I wanna do it the right way this time. I love you more then anything in the whole world Sophie. We have seen the world together. Laughed together. Been shot together. Or was that one just me?" Said sky, making Sophie laugh. "I wanna spend every waking moment with you. I wanna live with you. Kiss you. Support you. Humor you. Be there for you. I wanna love you Sophie."

Sophie begin to tear up.

"So" said sky taking out the ring. Sophie went wide eyed and everyone except Harry gasped at its beauty.

"Sophie Sheridan, will you make me the luckiest man to ever walk this earth… and marry me, for real this time?" Asked Sky.

"Yes…. Yes. Yes! Yes! Yes! 100 times yes! "Said Sophie jumping into Sky's arm and kissing him.

Everyone cheered.

Sky put the ring on her finger and kissed her again. The next week, they decided to just have a simple wedding. They were married on the beach by Father Alex, with all of their closest family and friends by their side. Sophie wore her same wedding dress she did the first time, and Sky wore a black tux. It was a beautiful 6:00pm ceremony with lots of dancing and singing till dawn.

Sophie and Sky decided not to do a honeymoon since they saw the world together already. They just went for an expensive dinner, a moon-lit walk on the beach, and a special night together.

A few months went by, but eventually, the Villa started booking up big time. They made more money in a month then they had made in 8 years all together! Sophie's stomach was getting quite big, and she was due in a little less then a month. The current day was October 27th. Sky and Sophie were prepping the nursery in the room next to theirs, and Sky and Sam had become really good friends, a lot like father and son. They built 2 cribs for the baby. One for Sophie and Sky's bedroom, and one for the nursery. Sky had trimmed his hair up a bit and gained some muscle by working out. Sophie was now going for a check up every two weeks. She had a big stomach, but thanks to Sheridan traits, didn't gain much weight around anything else. Sky and Sam had just finished building the changing table.

"I brought you guys a snack." Said a big, but beautiful Sophie coming in. She looked at the crib."It looks amazing guys!"

"You think?" Asked Sky putting his hands on her belly.

"I do" Said Sophie just before kissing him.

"Alright kids who are having a kid, I've gotta get back to Donna. I promised her we'd have a nice dinner tonight." Said Sam kissing Sophie's forehead and giving them both a hug. "Bye!"

Immediately when he closed the door, Sky started Kissing Sophie.

After about a minute Sophie stopped him. "What's gotten into you mister?" Asked Sophie smiling

"You." He said.

He began kissing her again. They fell onto the bed, and they both started laughing, then kissing again. They were stopped by the sudden, hard kick that came from Sophie's belly.

"Ah!" Said Sophie.

"Wow! Even I felt that kick! I think he or she kicked my stomach with that one too." Said Sky

"Yeah. And you were just on top of me. Imagine nothing being in between." Said Sophie laughing and putting her hands on her stomach.

Sky and Sophie both started cracking up with laughter.

All of a sudden Sophie got serious and when silent for a few seconds.

"Have you talked to your parents?" Asked Sophie

"Where did that come from?" Asked Sky shocked, helping her up from the bed.

"I don't know. It's just, my parents are gonna be here with our child. They are always with us, I just wish you had that too." She said.

"Sophie, I want nothing to do with my parents. They don't know I'm married, they don't know I'm about to have a child. And They hopefully don't know I live here. We've been through this a million times Soph." Said Sky buttoning back up his shirt that came partly undone during their kissing and fall on the bed.

"I know…" said Sophie

"They just wanted me to be a lawyer, or a politician, or a doctor. I didn't want that. I wanted this. What I have now." Said Sky. "They raised me harshly and strictly, they never once said they loved me. When I said I was going to travel to find myself, they threatened to take away all my money if I left. And sure enough, they did. They didn't support me one bit."

Sophie pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry baby." She said

"You and our children are all I need." Said Sky

Sophie smiled. "Children?" She asked.

"Well you didn't think this was it did ya?" Said Sky pointing to her belly.

Sophie laughed and kissed him.

They had a short dinner and decided to go to bed earlier then usual.

The next morning Sophie woke to no Sky. She threw a throw blanket over her and went to see if he was in the kitchen. She checked the whole house and couldn't find him anywhere. A few minutes later, her mom and Sam came in. It was 6:30am why were they here?

"Mom? Sam? What in the world are you doing here? And why is the door unlocked?" Asked Sophie.

Just then, sam got out a video camera. He started videoing and Donna went up to Sophie and held her hand.

"Guys! What's going on?" Asked Sophie confused

"Ok! Ready!" Called Sam

"Wha-." Said Sophie cut off by seeing Sky come in… holding a puppy.

Sky had a big smile on his face as he brought the dog up to Sophie. She put her hands over her mouth.

"Hey baby." Said Sky softly, standing in front of her with their new puppy.

"Oh Sky…" said Sophie crying.

Sam had one eye closed and the camera up to his other.

"What do you think Soph?" He asked still videoing.

"I think that I am eight months pregnant with a big stomach, have the best husband in the world, and a puppy!" She said petting the puppy.

She took him into her arms.

"Hi. Hi buddy. How are you? Hi baby." She said in baby talk.

"He's a brown border collie. With a beautiful chocolate brown and Snow White coat. With big, handsome blue eyes. He's not gonna be too big, 65 pounds at most. He's a very sweet little guy. He's playful yet calm, and he's about 9 weeks old. He's also great with kids and babies." Said Sky

"Do you like him Soph?" Asked Donna

"I love him!" She said.

Sky went outside and brought back a kennel with bowls, toys, food, and other supplies in it. Sophie and Sky played with him and laughed. Sam kept videoing while Donna got a dog bed and two big bags of dog food from the car.

"What should we name him?" Asked Sophie

"Well, it's up to you." Said Sky.

"Ummm… Sparky? Spot? Ray? Cliff? Dale?" Suggested Sophie.

"I like Dale." Said Sky

"Me too." Said Sophie smiling

"Congratulations! We have a little Dale Harbor." Said Sam smiling and videoing

Dale immediately was obsessed with Sophie and Sky.

Sam finally stopped videoing and they all played with Dale for a couple hours. Eventually Sky and Sam went off and put the kennel in the living room, on the side of the couch you can't see when you walk in the door. The bed in Sophie and Sky's bedroom, the bags of food in the pantry, and the toys in two different baskets. One basket was in the living room, and one in the bedroom.

"Sky!" Called Sophie

"Yeah?" He said coming in the room

"How long does potty training take?" Asked Sophie

"He's already trained." Said Sky picking up Dale and taking Sophie's hand then walking them both outside.

"What! But he's only 10 weeks." Said Sophie

Sky picked up Dale, grabbed Sophie's hand, and headed outside. When they got down the steps they walked over to the grass, a few feet away surrounded by fence. He put Dale in it, and he did all his business.

"His breeder worked him hard form the moment he opened his eyes." Said Sky

"Sky opened the fence door, took Sophie's hand, walked up the stairs with her and stood in the doorway and whistled. Dale came to him immediately and went inside.

Sophie was wide eyed.

Over the next few weeks everyone around loved Dale. Most people who were ever on Kalaikari were tourist. And the people who lived there, probably didn't have enough time or money for a dog, so Dale was pretty much the only dog around. Sky and Sophie would walk him every morning around the Villa and along the beach. It was good exercise for them, for Dale, and everyone loved seeing all of them. Sophie was now due in a week. She had a big stomach, but thankfully didn't gain much weight other than that.

One morning Sky and Sophie were on their early morning stroll with Dale, when Sophie got a call from her mom.

"Hello?" Said Sophie

"Hi sweetie. Can you and Sky come to the main building. There are some people looking for Sky."

"Sure. Be right there."

She hung up

"Where are we going?" Asked Sky

"Main building. Some people looking for you." Said Sophie

"Probably just some people who saw my name on the website and have questions." Said Sky.

Sophie and Sky walked to the building and went in the door. Sophie was stopped by Sky's sudden holt.

"Sky?" Said Sophie

Nothing.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Said Sophie

Nothing still.

"Sky honey!" Said Sophie. "What's wrong?"

Just then Sky let go of Sophie's hand and handed her Dale's leash, and stormed towards two people. A woman with brown hair pulled back in a tight bun. And a tall-ish man with short brown hair. Pepper, Alli, Eddie, Lisa, Bill, Rosie, Tanya, Harry, Sam and Donna were all in the room talking to each other and customers.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Yelled Sky.

This caught everyone's attention.

"Go! Get out of here!" He said loudly

"Not until you leave this awful thing you call a life behind!" Yelled the man.

"You stupid boy! You stupid, stupid boy!" Yelled the woman

"I have no patience for this!" Yelled Sky.

Everyone saw anger in Sky's eyes they had never ever seen like that. But then, they all saw his eyes get teary.

"You have completely thrown your life away boy! How could you be such an idiot!" Yelled the man

Sophie begins to get angry and starts to rush up to them. Donna and Sam and the rest are all very concerned about Sky. And are mad at the people for insulting him so much. But overall, they are all confused on who they are.

"Sophie! Stay back!" Said Sky loudly, but not harshly

She did as he said

"I don't want you here. Go." Said Sky angrily with tears in his eyes

"Do you have a job at least!" Asked the man

"No I don't." Said Sky

"How could you be such an idiotic, pathetic person!" Yelled the woman

"How could you two be my parents!" Yelled Sky at the top of his lungs.

Hey Guys! So this one is kinda long too. I wanna say thank you to everyone who has given feedback and suggestions. I have considered each and every one. Like I said a couple stories back though, I already have a lot of this story written, so your suggestions might not come into the story for a little while. But I can assure that they have a very good chance of coming into it later on. Also, thank you all who gave me feedback and helped the story. Keep it up!


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone went silent except for the three.

Sophie began to cry. "Those were his parents?" She thought. Donna and Sam and the others were all heart broken all of a sudden.

"Well, I wish we weren't! It's an utter embarrassment!" Yelled the woman

"Im prouder of the dog then you pathetic boy!" Yelled the man

"Why! Why are you so disappointed in Me!" Yelled Sky who sounded like he was about to cry, but also more angry then he could ever be.

"Look at you! You don't have a job!" Yelled the man

"A degree!" Yelled the woman

"And you live on this junkyard people call an island!" Yelled the man

"Why did you come here then?" Asked Sky at a normal tone, obviously trying to keep his cool and not shed a tear.

"To take you away and make you something!" Yelled the man

"Skylar! You always made straight As in school! You are wasting your life!" Yelled the woman.

"You're a complete idiot! Your nothing" yelled the man.

For the first time Sophie or anyone else had ever seen, a tear ran down Sky's face as his parents yelled at him while he stayed silent.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Sophie

She ran up by Sky's side.

"How could any human being say such things to their child! It's horrible! It's abusing!" Yelled Sophie taking Sky's hand.

Sam and Donna ran up to him too

Then followed Rosie, Tanya, Bill, Harry, Eddie, pepper, Alli, and lisa.

"You two are the idiots! Sky is the smartest, kindest, most handsome man I have ever met in my entire life!" Yelled Sophie. "Did you guys know he was shot! Three times! Then In the hospital for three weeks! He almost died!" She yelled

"Did you know that this man had made my daughter the happiest woman on earth. He's made all of us happier and braver. He's an incredible man to know. I'm honored to even know sky!" Said Donna

"I have never known a more charming, smart, funny, kind young man!" Said Sam.

Everyone nods and says yeah in agreement.

When they all backed away, they could see Sky's eyes filled with tears, but he let none of them run.

"Please go." Sky Said to his parents

"Not until you come with us. Leave all these pathetic people and this fat, crying girl behind." Said his Dad

That did it

Sky punched his dad in the face.

His mother gasped.

"If you ever call her anything remotely rude again, I will make sure you never see the face of me or this island again!" Yelled Sky

"Sky!" Yelled his mom. "Why do you stick up for this girl?"

"Because this gorgeous angel his my wife who is carrying my child!" Yelled Sky loud as he could.

"And if you insult my daughter or son-law-one more time I will gladly give Sky a helping hand with the whole never see the face of this island again thing." Said Sam

"Wife!" Yelled his parents.

"And to think, I thought you couldn't be even more of an idiot." Said his Dad

"Sky." Said Sophie

"It's ok baby." Said Sky. "You two have no right to be here!" He yelled

"Sky." Said Sophie again.

"I got this baby." Said Sky. "You to need to-."

"SKY!" Yelled Sophie. "THE BABY IS COMIMG! NOW!" She screams.

Everyone froze.

"What!" Sky yells. "Sam, get the car! Now! Donna, call the hospital!"

Sam runs out. Donna gets on the phone. Sky scoops Sophie up in his arms.

"Mom! Dad! Get out of here." Says Sky before turning to run out the door with all of his friends following.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Screams Sophie in pain

"Breathe baby! Breathe!" Yells Sky.

When Sam pulls up in the car, Donna gets in the passenger seat and Sky gets in holding Sophie. He puts her in the back seat and sits next to her. He holds her hand the whole ride.

"It's okay baby. Breathe." Says Sky.

Sam drove as fast as he could. Sophie squeezed Sky's hand.

"Skyyyyyyy!" Yelled Sophie in pain

"I know baby. It's okay. Breathe!" He says holding her hand

When arrive to the hospital there is a nurse waiting with a wheel chair. Sky scoops Sophie out of the car and puts her in the chair.

The nurses put her on the bed and Sophie grabs Sky's hand. The doctor comes in. She does a quick check.

"Wow. Yep, you're ready. Alright Sophie I need you to start pushing okay?" Says the Doctor putting on her gloves and mask, and taking the seat at the end of the bed. Donna sits Sophie up and puts her arm around her.

"Ok baby. You can do it." Says Donna

"Push baby! I love you so much. But you're gonna have to push." Said Sky

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Sophie.

"Good Sophie, a couple more." Said the Doctor

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed

"Good Sophie. One more."

"You can do it baby! One more!" Said Sky.

Sophie squeezed Sky's hand.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Sophie

The room went silent. And was shortly filled with the sound of a baby cry.

Sophie leaned back and took a huge breath.

"You did it baby. I love you so so much. You did so good. So good." Said Sky before kissing her forehead.

The doctor took the baby and washed it off. She wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed it to Sophie.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Harbor, it's a beautiful baby girl." Said the doctor smiling.

Sky and Sophie stared at her in aw.

"She beautiful." Said Sophie in tears.

"Just like her mother." Said Sky

Sky softly gives Sophie a kiss

"She's perfect." Said Sky.

Sophie rested her head on Sky's chest, as he had his arm wrapped around her and the baby.

"She beautiful. You did a good job kids." Said Sam

"Oh Sophie." Said Donna in tears. "She is gorgeous. She looks exactly like you did when you were born."

Just then, Sophie saw, Harry, Bill, Tanya, Rosie, Alli, Lisa, Edie, and pepper's faces all looking through the small rectangle window in the door.

She laughed.

"Come in." She said giggling and doing a summoning hand motion.

They all came in gently and all stared at the baby in aw.

"I'm a grandpa." Said Sam putting his arm around Donna.

"So am I." Said Bill in aw.

"And me." Said Harry smiling

"We are great Aunts!" Said Rosie to Tanya.

"We have it all figured out." Said Sky taking the baby in his hands.

He looked down at her and smiled.

"Hi baby girl. You look just like your mommy. You're so beautiful." He said to her.

"Pepper, Eddie, Alli, and Lisa. You guys are gonna be uncles and aunts." Said Sophie

They all gasped and smiled, and got all excited.

"And Rosie, Tanya, you guys are gonna be graunts. Short for great aunts." Said Sky.

"Sam, you will be grandpa. Bill, you will be gramps. And Harry, you will be papa." Said Sophie

"Thank goodness, I did not want to be baba." Said Harry

Everyone laughed

"And Donna, of course, you will be grandma." Said Sky

"Wait! Where's Dale!" Said Sophie.

"He is in the waiting room. I got him when you let go of his leash to run to Sky." Said Bill to Sophie.

"Thank you so much Bill." Said Sophie.

"I just can't believe how cute and beautiful she is." Said Sky staring at his new baby daughter.

"I know." Said Sophie as Sky leaned down so that Sophie could see her babies face.

"And she is so tiny." Said Sky.

"How many pounds is she?" Asked Rosie

"6 pounds 2 ounces." Said the doctor. "She's a tiny little thing."

"What are you guys gonna name her?" Asked Tanya.

Sky and Sophie smile at each other.

"Well, Sky and Sophie both start with an S." Said Sophie as Sky handed her their daughter.. "Sooo, everyone please meet our little Sara, Rose, Harbor." Said Sophie smiling.

Everyone became emotional.

"It's perfect." Said Donna crying.

""Its beautiful." Said Lisa.

"Isn't it?" Said Sky.

"What was your boy name?" Asked Pepper.

"Steven James Harbor." Said Sky.

"You two pick wonderful names." Said Harry.

"Ok grandma, you're first." Said Sophie hand motioning for Donna to come over.

Donna came over and Sophie gently handed Sara to her. Tears begin to roll down Donnas eyes.

"She's so tiny." Said Donna softly laughing and crying. "Her little face is so red, and her itty bitty nose is like little peanut."

"I know." Said Sky before softly kissing Sophie.

"After a few minutes, Donna hands Sara to Sam.

"I can't believe you're my granddaughter little one. And I'm gonna tell you a secret, you can't tell anyone okay?" Said Sam to Sara in a baby voice. "You are a lot cuter then my sons were." Said Sam.

Everyone laughed

"You did good kids." Said Sam looking to Sky and Sophie. "You did real good."

After a few minutes Sam handed Sara to Bill, then she went to Harry, then Rosie, then Tanya, then Lisa, then Alli, then pepper, then Eddie, then back to Sky. It had been almost half an hour. The doctor came in and said Sophie has to feed her. Everyone except Sky left and Sara was fed. Then Sophie and Sara were both to take a nap. Sky went out to everyone. Dale ran up to him. Sky got on his knees as Dale put his paws on his shoulders and licked his face.

"Hey buddy!" Said Sky playing with Dale.

Sam walked up to him and picked up Dale. Sky stood up.

"How's it feel to be a father buddy?" Asked Sam.

"Incredible." Said Sky.

Sam hugged him.

Then Donna came and did the same.

"Sky, I want you to know how much you mean to us. You have made Sophie so happy, you have given her a child, and us a grandchild, you have made us all happy. You are the greatest son in law a woman could ask for. Sky hugged Donna again

Then Pepper came up.

"Congrats man!" He said hugging Sky.

"Thanks man." Said Sky.

"Umm, I hate to bring this up but, Sky, were those people really your parents?" Asked pepper.

"Yeah." Said Sky looking down. "They're uh, pretty disappointed in me. They call me and idiot a lot."

"Buddy, you know that's a form child abuse right?" Said Sam.

"I know. But I don't wanna make it anything that big though." Said Sky.

"Sky, you know how horrible, awful, heartless people they are right? I don't know how a human being can talk to their child like that?" Said Donna.

"Well, it's definitely gotten worse over the years, but they were never the loving and supporting parents that they should have been." Said Sky.

"Oh honey." Said Donna hugging Sky. "You are family to us Sky. And we all love you so so much."

Everyone nodded and said yeah in agreement.

"You guys have no idea how much that means to me." Said Sky hugging all of them. "Well, we didn't really have time to get the hospital bag, so I'm gonna run home and get it. Can I have the keys Sam?" Asked Sky.

"Sure." Said Sam reaching in his pocket and taking out the keys, and handing them to Sky.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a jif." Said Sky walking towards the doors.

After he had gone, Bill and Harry came up to Sam and Donna..

"Hey Sam, we were thinking. It might be really difficult for little Sara to have three grandpas. And it might cause troubles and confusions with her and others. So, if it's okay with you and Donna, we were wondering if we might find out who Sophie's real dad is?" Said Bill.

"Umm, wow." Said Sam in shock. "Okay. Yeah. It's okay with me. I guess I would like know if I'm her dad or not." Said Sam. "Donna?"

"Ummm… I mean. I don't know. I guess it might be better to know. And we can either tell Sophie or not, depending if she wants to know." Said Donna.

"Well, let's hurry before Sky gets back." Said Harry.

So the four of them asked the doctor to get some kind of Sample from Sophie and not wake her up. Once she did, they all gave their samples to the doctor, and she said they would know in a matter of hours since she wasn't busy. They all returned to the waiting room just before Sky got back.

"Hey Sky?" Said Donna as Sky was walking by.

"Yeah?" He said

"We just put in the samples to find out who Sophie's dad is." Said Donna worriedly.

"Oh. Wow…" said sky a bit shocked and confused. "Erm, okay. What does Soph think?" Asked Sky.

"Umm.. well." Said Donna

"You didn't ask her?" Said Sky

"Well, we aren't gonna tell anyone unless she approves. Including her and you." Said Donna.

"Okay then." Said Sky a bit unsure. Then walked to Sophie's room with the bag, and Dale.

After about 2 hours, the doctor said the results were done.

"Okay men, no matter who the father is, we will all still be just as involved as dads. Okay?" Said Sam

"Agreed." Said Bill.

"You got it." Said Harry.

The walked in the room, all very nervous. Especially Donna.

"Here are the papers." Said the doctor handing them to the guys. "I will give you all some privacy." She said leaving the room.

"Here goes." Said Bill.

"Into the battlefield." Said Harry

"Okay…" said Sam

They all looked down at the papers. They stared at them in silence.

 **So, I know I'd just updated last night, but I got so many reviews for more. Hopefully I can start updating more often. Please, let me know what you think. I read every one, and each one motivates me to write and update more. I hope you like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Well. Who is it?" Said Donna who could barley contain herself with anxiousness.

Bill and Harry both looked at each other a bit sadly, but then looked at sam and gave a small, but genuine smile.

"Me." Said Sam still staring at his paper. "I really thought it was gonna be you Bill."

"Well, I kinda wish it was, but I am happy for you. Congrats Sam." Said Bill.

"Way to go buddy." Said Harry smiling.

As soon as Bill and Harry left the room. Donna jumped right up to Sam and kissed him.

"I'm so happy it's you!" Said Donna smiling.

"Me too baby. But, I also feel bad for Bill and Harry. Neither of them have kids. And I know how much it meant to Harry having a daughter. I already have two children Donna." Said Sam.

"Well, they wanted to know Sam. It's okay. You and I have a daughter!" Said Donna Excitedly.

Sam smiled widely and kissed her. They walked out of the room to see Bill and Harry talking away happily to Tanya and Rosie. This made Sam feel a bit better.

"Hey, she's awake." Said Sky peaking his head out from the room Sophie and Sara were.

Everyone decided to go in groups. They decided to have Donna, Sam, Bill, and Harry go first.

"Hi sweetie."

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey Sophie."

"How're you doin?"

They all said these at once, quietly.

"Hi." Said Sophie who was in her hospital bed.

Donna hugged Sophie first, then Sam, then Harry, then Bill.

"So kiddo, we have some news." Said Sam.

Donna looked at Sky as if to ask for his permission to tell her. He nodded in a nervous, yet approving way.

"We took a test to find out who your real dad is." Said Donna nervously.

"What?" Said Sophie confused.

"We all agreed that, it would be a lot easier for Sara, and also, it just clears it up. It was so hard not knowing if we were your dad or not." Said Harry

"Even though we all love being a third of your dad, it's a relief to know if we are or not now. But we all still love you just the same." Said Bill.

"Umm. Okay. Wow, so, you know I guess?" Said Sophie.

"Yeah." Said Donna. "But we haven't told anyone, and won't tell anyone including you if you don't want to know. They will all keep remaining your dads if you want." Said Donna.

Sophie was a quiet for a few seconds

"Who is it." She asked.

"You wanna know?" Said Donna.

"I mean, yeah. You already know anyway. And no matter what, the other two will still be my uncles." Said Sophie. "So who is it?"

A few seconds passed

"Me." Said Sam smiling.

Sophie smiled

Sam laughed a bit

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah kiddo. I'm your dad." Said Sam.

"Wow." She said smiling. But then she quickly looked to Harry and Bill.

"Uncle Harry... Uncle Bill... That has a nice ring to it. You guys both know that, you still are like dads to me, and nothing is going to change. I still love you guys just as much." Said Sophie.

"Yeah, we know kid." Said Bill laughing and then hugging her tightly.

"You are still like a daughter to me darling." Said Harry hugging her next

"And me." Said Bill.

As they were both headed towards the door. Sophie stopped them with her words.

"You guys are going to make incredible gruncles!" Yelled Sophie.

They both left the room smiling and waving to Sophie.

As soon as they closed the door behind them Sophie snapped her attention to Sam.

"Dad." She said Smiling

He walked up to her bed and hugged her.

"I love hearing you call me that." He said hugging her.

"I knew it was you Sam. It just had to be." Said Sophie holding his hand.

"I'm so so happy right now." Said Donna with a tear running down her face. With his other hand, Sam took Donnas hand.

"Oh Sky." Said Donna suddenly realizing Sky was looking down at his shoes.

"Baby, what's wro?" Said Sophie cutting herself off by realizing what had just gone down with his parents.

Donna and Sam were still confused.

Sophie slowing climbed out of her bed and walked over to Sky, who hadn't looked up, and she just hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. It took them just standing there just hugging for about a minute for Sam and Donna to realize what Sky was feeling. They both walked over and hugged him with Sophie.

After a few moments, they split up.

"After all this time I've been calling you son as just something people say, but you really are my son in law I guess." Said Sam.

Sky smiled at him.

Just then they hear Sara cooing and begin to cry.

"I got it." Said Sky.

Sky walked over and lifted up his baby girl.

"You are just perfect." He said wrapping his arms around her.

She stopped crying.

Sophie walked over, and Sky handed Sara to her.

Sky wrapped his arms around Sophie and Sara. Then Donna and Sam came over holding hands. Donna put her other hand on Sophie, and Sam put his other on Sky. They all stared at Sara for a few moments in silent until everyone else came in.

"Hi." Said Alli quietly.

"Hey." Said Sophie quietly.

"We heard that Sam is the lucky one." Said Rosie.

"The luckiest." Said Sam looking at Sophie, Sara, Sky, and Donna.

"Looks like you guys are uncles and gruncles now." Said Tanya to Bill and Harry.

"Yeah, thank god. I love little Sara but I was not too excited about being papa." Said Harry.

Everyone laughed.

"I can't believe you are a mom Sophie!" Said Lisa

"I know, our Sky is a dad now!" Said Eddie.

Right then they all heard a little knock on the doorway. They all turned to see Petros.

"Petros?" Said Harry

"Hi, I bought a gift for the little one as soon as Harry texted she was born.

Everyone awed.

"Thank you so much Petros." Said Sophie. "Would you like to hold her?"

Petros smiled and nodded, put down his gift, and walked over to Sara. Sophie gently handed her to Petros. He smiled big as he looked down at her.

"Hi." He said gently. "You look just like your mommy." Said Petros. "And your grandma. You're so beautiful."

Everyone in the room smiled. After a few minutes Petros handed Sara to Sam.

"I heard you're the grandad." Petros said to him.

"I sure am." Said Sam rocking Sara.

Petros walked over and linked hands with Harry.

"I just wanna say something." Said Donna. "When I had Sophie, I had no one. No man by my side, which is not directed to make you feel bad Sam. There was nothing you could do, you came back for me, I just wasn't there for you. I had No parents to love and support me. No aunts and uncles to make me laugh. My best friends were away. I had no one but this girl." Said Donna looking to Sophie. "And now, look what she has. She has her dad, her mom, her best friends, a husband who loves her with all his might, his friends, her uncles, her aunts, and her new beautiful daughter. I wanna thank all of you, because I could never have given this joy to my daughter by myself. Sophie is not just mine and Sams, Sophie is all of ours." Said Donna getting teary.

"And so is Sara. You are all her family as much as Sky and Me." Said Sophie.

Sky kissed Sophie as everyone played with Sara.

After a few hours, everyone went home. The next morning Sky came to help Sophie prep Sara to take home. He brought a cute little light pink outfit Sam and Donna bought for her, along with a toy, and a baby carrier. Sky put Sara in the baby carrier and set it on the counter.

"Ready?" He said taking Sophie's hand.

"Yeah." She said smiling, then kissing Sky.

Sky picked up the carrier. Sophie picked up the hospital bag. And they walked out the hospital doors hand in hand. Sky belted the carrier and Sara into the car and got in the front seat. Sophie took his hand.

"We're Parents." Said Sky.

"I know" said Sophie smiling.

They shared a quick kiss and then Sky began to drive home.

When they arrived, Sky unbuckled and lifted the carrier from the back seat and took Sophie's hand. They walked up the steps and stopped on the Mat.

"Ready?" Asked Sky.

"Ready." Said Sophie.

Sky opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" Yelled everyone.

Sophie and Sky were shocked.

"O my gosh!" Said Sophie laughing.

"Wow." Said Sky.

"We all wanted to see the baby." Said Irini. (That's the older lady with the short blonde hair in Mamma Mia, who is always working around the Villa, and singing as an extra. She works in the kitchen with the other three ladies in the song S.O.S. She is in most of the group songs.)

"You're all so so sweet." Said Sophie.

Everyone was so anxious to see the baby. Sky put the carrier down, unbuckled Sara, and took her out. He held her in his arms and turned to everyone to see her.

Everyone gasped and awed in her beauty and cuteness.

"O my gosh! She looks just like Sophie and Donna!" Said Ariana. (The younger girl. She is the one who let's go of the ladder in dancing queen and leaves the guy dangling.)

"After all my years, I've never seen a more beautiful baby since Sophie." Said Elena. (Another one of the old ladies.)

"Isn't she beautiful." Said a Sky looking down at her in awe.

Sophie came over and leaned against Sky's shoulder, and stared at Sara in awe as well.

"You two are gonna be incredible parents. I can feel it." Said Father Alex. (The priest)

"Thank you father Alex." Said Sophie.

"Yeah, you're all welcome." Said Sam holding Donnas hand.

Everyone turned their attention to them as they walked towards Sophie and Sky.

"Isn't she beautiful. She got it from me and Sam." Said Donna.

"She has Donnas hair." Said Sam.

"And she has Sam's same big wide yawn." Said Donna.

"You can tell she is ours. She is basically us. So you're all welcome." Said Sam.

Everyone was laughing.

"Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad. For doing all the work." Said Sophie.

"Yep. We didn't do anything." Said Sky.

"Sara has nothing to do with us alright." Said Sophie.

"Nope. None at all. We have nothing to do with her looks. At all. We didn't do anything right." Said Sky.

"Nope. All us." Said Sam.

The four of them all started laughing.

"She is all you two. For sure." Said Sam hugging Sophie and Sky. And giving Sara a little kiss on the head.

"We are so proud." Said Donna doing the same.

"Right. We heard that Sam was the lucky man to be able to call this beautiful young lady his Daughter." Said Irini.

"The luckiest." Said Sam smiling at Sophie. She smiled back at him.

"And I still love my uncles just the same as I did." Said Sophie looking over to Bill and Harry.

She walked over and gave them both a big hug. They hugged back tightly.

"Sophie!" Said Sky. "She's opening her eyes!"

Sophie ran over. Sky handed Sara to her. Sophie held Sara in her arms, with Sky standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her, and looking over her shoulder so he could see Sara, and Sara could see him.

They smiled as she slowly opened her eyes.

A tear rolled down Sophie's face.

"Their blue." Said Sky staring in awe at his beautiful baby girl. "And not the kind of blue that all babies have when their born, they are blue as the ocean. Like the crystal waters of Kalaikari blue. Like her mother and grandmother." Said Sky in awe. Not looking away from her once.

"She's so beautiful." Said Sophie, with a couple more tears running down her face.

"After a few minutes of Sky and Sophie holding her, they passed her to Donna.

"Hi baby girl." Said Donna with a tear rolling down her face. "You look identical to your mommy when she was born."

Sky wrapped his hands around Sophie tightly. They stood smiling watching their daughter with her grandma.

After a few minutes, Donna handed Sara to Sam.

"Hello little one." Said Sam softly. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life… Yep. It's final. You're definitely better looking then my sons. They were cute, but nothing compared to you. And I love them, just like I love you so much right now." He said in a soft, baby voice.

He then handed her to Bill. Then Harry. Then Rosie. Then on an on until she began to cry.

"I think the party's over." Said Sky as he took Sara from Elena.

Everyone gave Sky and Sophie a final congratulations and left.

Sophie fed her, and then put her down for a nap. Sky and Sophie unpacked the hospital bag and put all the baby gifts away where they belong. After about half an hour of organizing and sorting, Sophie gave Sky a quick kiss and then went for a shower. Sky went to clean up the kitchen a bit to lower any of Sophie's stress levels. After a couple minutes, he heard a knock at the door. He put the dish towel over his shoulder, and went to the door. He opened it to find his parents standing at the door.

His mother started, "Sky! How dare you-."

"Shhhhhh" said Sky.

"What?" Said his father.

"She's asleep." Said Sky.

"Who, your knocked up girlfriend?" Said his mom disgusted.

"No. Sophie, my wife, is in the shower. I mean the baby's asleep." Said Sky angrily, but quietly.

"What?" Said his mom

"You were serious?" Said his Dad.

"Yes, now please go." Said Sky trying to close the door.

His dad pushed back.

"Skylar. You little son of a-." Yelled his dad cut off by Sara's crying.

"Great. Now look what you've done." Said Sky going into his and Sophie's bedroom and picking up Sara.

He walked out, into the nursery, changed Sara, and brought her out to where his parents were standing.

"Just come in. You're letting in bugs." Said Sky.

He closed the door behind them.

His parents looked all around the house. Mainly at all the pictures. Of the tons of Sky and Sophie, Sophie and Donna, Sky and pepper and Eddie, Sophie and Alli and Lisa, Sophie and Sky's wedding picture, and all the ones of them with everyone. Sam and Donna, Bill Harry and Sam, Rosie and Tanya...

"Wow." Said his Dad.

Sky sat on the couch and held Sara so her head was resting on his shoulder.

"What do you two want?" Asked Sky gently patting Saras back.

His parents said nothing. They just stood around the room staring at the amazing house, the furniture, and mainly the pictures.

"Hello?" Said Sky.

"How long have you been here?" Asked his father.

"Well, I was traveling to find myself, like you guys never wanted. I stopped here about four years ago, planning to stay for a couple days, but then I met Sophie. We had an instant connection. I took her out, then things kept getting better. I proposed about a year and a half after we begin to date. Long sorry short, we ended up seeing the world together first. We were gone for about 11 months, Sophie became pregnant, we returned. I was shot a few times, we rebuilt the Villa, we got married, then we had this little one yesterday.

"You were really shot?" Asked his dad

"Yep. But you wouldn't care." Said Sky

"You were married after Sophie's pregnancy?" Said his mother.

"Well, yeah, but we have been planning to marry for nearly two years." Said Sky.

"So, you didn't just meet her, impregnate her, and marry as a duty?" Said his dad

"What! No! Sophie has turned my world upside down. I've been in love with her for over four years." Said Sky.

"What's her name?" Asked his mom pointing to Sara.

Sky said nothing

"Come on son. We are her grandparents. We desire to know." Said his dad

"You deserve nothing." Said Sky.

"Skylar…" said his mom

"Sara." Said Sky hesitantly.

"At least you didn't pick something stupid." Said his dad.

"Really dad?" Said Sky.

Sophie then came out.

"Hey honey, when should we-." Sophie said partly, cutting herself off when seeing his parents.

"It's ok baby." Said sky

Sophie walked over, gave Sky a quick kiss, and sat next to him and Sara. She talked to Sara for a moment in a baby voice.

"Hi sweetie! Hi! Are you with your daddy?" She said smiling.

"Yes she is. And I think she is ready for mommy." Said Sky handing her over softly.

Sky began to talk to Sara.

"Yes. That's right. That's mommy." Said Sky in a baby voice.

Sophie and Sky smiled and laughed for a minute as they talked to Sara.

His parents watched.

"So. What do you guys want?" Said Sky after a minute.

"To get you to get a real job and leave this awful place.

"You seriously just suggested me to leave my wife and newborn daughter?" Asked Sky

"Well..." Said his mom.

"Well? Well? I have an incredible job. I run this Villa with Sophie and my parents in law." Said Sky. "And we make a ton of money. Seriously."

"It's true. Since we rebuilt it we have been getting boatloads of tourists." Said Sophie.

"I'm not leaving this island if you offer me a million dollars." Said Sky.

"Skylar. This is not-." Said His dad cut off my knocks at the door.

"Come in!" Said Sophie.

It was Sam and Donna with Dale

"Hey kiddos. We just wanted to give Dale ba- what are they doing here?" Said Sam

Dale went running to Sky And Sophie.

"Hi buddy! How's my boy! How's by good boy!" Said Sky playing with Dale.

"What are they doing near Sara?" Said Donna

Sam and Donna came over and sat down next to Sophie.

"It's ok. I think…" said Sophie

"We just want to talk to Sky." Said his mom.

"We were gonna ask him about where he wants to go to school and get his degree once he moves back. And we can't have our son leaving a wife and child with nothing, so we have a man for you Mrs. Sheridan. He will be a very good man to you. He is a very successful man, who's extremely comfortable money wise, and is looking for a wife. He's a lawyer. And he's-." Said his dad cut off by Sky.

"What!" Yelled Sky. He raised his voice. "Aright! Now your suggesting I divorce Sophie and leave her with our newborn baby girl!" Yelled Sky. "And you have a rich, ugly, boring and dull man picked out to marry her! You guys are absolutely psychotic! You're Sick! Completely and utterly sick! Now you've crossed the line. You're guys are done. I'm done playing games. Out. Now!" Yelled Sky.

"Skylar, we have been over this. You can't live this way!" Said his mom

"It's barbaric! And you're even more of a failure then you were back then!" Screamed his dad

All of a sudden Sara began to cry.

"Shh." Said Sky. "Not so loud."

"Shhh. It's okay baby. Mommy and Daddy are here. It ok." Said Sophie standing up and bouncing Sara softly.

Sky stood up and joined Sophie. He patted Sara's back as Sophie bounces her. They both talked softly to her. Together, they calmed her down in about a minute.

"Mom? Dad? Can you guys changed her?" Asked Sophie handing Sara to Donna.

"Sure honey." Said Donna.

"Course kiddo." Said Sam

Then they both walked into the nursery.

"Ok. Here the deal." Said Sophie turning seriously to Sky's parents. "My husband's not going anywhere. I love him more then anything in the world. Okay? We just redid this Villa, and on how it's looking we will have just as much money as a lawyer makes, if not more, in less than a year. Sky and I have seen the world together, we just had a child together, and we make a fantastic living. We love each other, our new daughter, and we are surrounded by tons of friends and family who love and support us. So if you try to take Sky away, I will make sure you are never able to step foot near him, my daughter, or anyone of us ever again." Said Sophie sternly not skipping a beat

They were all a bit shocked for a minute.

"Wow, Erm, wow." Said Sky's dad shocked.

"Leave. Right now." Said Sophie.

"But-."' Said his dad.

"Leave!" Said Sky

"Okay. But you are making a huge mistake boy! Huge mistake!" Yelled his dad.

Once they were gone sky pulled Sophie into a long, kiss.

"What was that for?" Asked Sophie smiling

"I have never loved you more." Said Sky kissing her again.

But then her parents walked out.

"Ok. What did we miss? We walked out, you're all mad and yelling, we walk in, they're gone, and you two are kissing like there's no tomorrow." Said Sam handing over Sara or Sophie.

Sophie and Sky laugh.

"You should have seen her! She was incredible. She went all serious on them!" Said Sky

Sophie smiled at Sky.

"Wow. Okay, well, we will leave you three to it." Said Donna taking Sam's hand.

"And mom?" Said Sophie

"Yes?" Said Donna

"Make sure they check out." Said Sophie smiling.

"Will do." Said Donna before walking out the door.

Sky took Sophie in his arms gave her a kiss.

"I've never see like that before…" he said romantically.

"What can I say. You bring out the wild in me." Said Sophie

They both started laughing.

They shared one more kiss.

"So now what?" Asked Sophie

"Lets go be parents." Said Sky

 **Hey Guys! So I said a while back ago that I already had all of the story written and that I was just posting a bit at a time. Well this is all I have. But don't worry, I am still going to continue this story. It May just mean that it takes a little longer for me to to post new chapters. But please, keep writing reviews. The more reviews I get the faster I will write a new chapter. A little sneak peek, you might expect a Ms. Ruby Sheridan coming up! Thanks to the person who recommended that. Also, you might be ready for some Lorraine drama, Sams Ex-wife. I may even bring his boys into it. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think about the Ruby and Sams past Family ideas for the future. And please, make a recommendation, it will probably be used. Thank you so so much!**


	10. Chapter 10

It's been 3 weeks now since Sky's parents left. Sara was 3 weeks old and Sky and Sophie had got the hang of being parents. Every morning they got up 7:00 and walked around the Villa and among the island with Sara and Dale. And sometimes on weekends Sam and Donna would go with them. Today was a beautiful Saturday. It was sunny, with a cool breeze running through the air. The ocean was calm, and everyone was outside and happy. Sky and Sophie had trained Dale to not need a leash, and to stay along side them. It was 7:30, Sky was pushing the stroller with baby Sara, Dale was walking next to him, and Sophie was slightly behind, and on the phone with Donna.

"I told you mom, the party will be next week, not this week." Said Sophie to Donna on the Phone

"Oh that's right, sorry honey." Said Donna

Sophie laughed

"Okay, we'll see you later. Bye mom." Said Sophie

"Bye Soph." Said Donna

Sophie hung up and put her phone in her pocket.

"What was that all about." Asked Sky

Sophie chucked

"My mom thought the party was this Friday night and has been panicking." Said Sophie

Sky chuckled

"So, I was thinking baby…. You and I haven't had a night out in a while. With all the remodeling, then my parents, and Sara being born. How about we leave Sara with your parents for a few hours. We won't have a full night...we'll just grab some dinner and take a walk on the beach. We'll be back by 9:30." Said Sky

Sophie got a panicky look on her face

"9:00." Said Sky quickly

"We leave at 6:00 at the earliest." Said Sophie

"Deal." Said Sky. "We need some husband and wife time. Just you and me."

"Okay…." Said Sophie. "We've just, never been away from her for more then 10 minutes."

"I know baby, but it won't be for long." Said Sky

"Okay." Said Sophie smiling

She leaned over and kissed Sky

"Hey kids! PG only!" Yelled Bill from a distance

Sophie and Sky broke apart and saw a smiling Bill and Rosie, linking hands, approaching them.

They both started chuckling.

"Uncle bill! Aunt Rosie!" Said Sophie

She gave them both a hug.

"How you kids doin?" Asked Bill

"Happy as two can get! How about you guys?" Asked Sky

"Amazing." Said Rosie

"And how's our little great niece doing?" Asked Rosie in a baby voice tickling Sara a bit.

"She so good! She sleeps great at night, wakes up in the morning, and is so incredibly cute… all the time!" Said Sophie

Everyone laughed.

"That's so great guys. We're so happy for you." Said Bill

All of a sudden sky's phone starts ringing.

"What in the world?" Asks Sky to himself quietly after looking at his phone.

"What? Who is it?" Asked Sophie

"It's…. it's Veronica." Said Sky looking up at Sophie.

"What?" Said Sophie leaning over and looking at his phone.

"Why the hell is she calling?" Said Sky. "Ok Soph… answer the phone and say something like, this is Sky's wife or something."

"Okay." Said Sophie before taking the phone and answering it.

"Hello, this is Sophie harbor, Sky's wife. I'm sorry, Sky's changing our daughter right now. Who is this?"

Said Sophie before putting the phone on speaker and putting her finger to her mouth, motioning for Bill and Rosie not to say anything.

"Sophie!" Said Veronica

"Yes, who is this?" Asked Sophie, acting clueless.

"It…. It's uhhh… it's Veronica, bekem. From Australia." Said Veronica

"Veronica! It's you?" Asked Sophie

"Uh, yeah, and why the hell did you call Sky your husband and say that he was changing your so called daughter's diaper?"

Just then, Sky quickly took Sara out of her stroller and did a Scary face to get her to cry a bit.

Sky started talking in a quiet, but not whisper voice, slowly making it louder.

"Hey honey. She's all changed. We still on for our husband and wife night out tonight?" Asked Sky making his voice louder as he said it, that way it would sound like he was walking up to the phone. Also hoping that Veronica would hear Sara's crying.

"Sky!" Said Veronica

"Who is it?" Asked Sky, also acting clueless

"It's Veronica Bekem, from Australia." She said

"Oh… hi." Said Sky

"Little miss wanna-be here is calling you her so called husband." Said Veronica before starting to laugh

"I am her husband." Said Sky. "And that slight crying you hear is our 3 week old daughter Sara."

"What! She's poor though! How did she afford to pay you to marry her!" Yelled Veronica

"Alright! I have been through enough drama in the past few weeks!" Sky said before handing Sara to Sophie and taking the phone off speaker. "Listen! Sophie isn't poor! She didn't pay me to marry her. And you know why, because I love her! Goodbye!" Said Sky loudly, then hung up the phone.

"Now. Where were we?" Asked Sky smiling

Sophie kissed him

"Who is the hell was that!?" Asked Rosie

"A real old ex-girlfriend of mine who my parents made me date. They wanted us to marry, but I broke it off with her. Soph and I ran into her in Australia and she tried to get back together with me. She wouldn't leave us alone and hates Sophie." Said Sky

"Wow." Said Bill a bit shocked

"Sky. I bet that's how your parents found you! I bet you she told them!" Said Sophie

"That makes so much more sense." Said Sky. "But anyway, I'm done with drama. Let's just forget about it."

Everyone agreed. Then Bill and Rosie left to continue their own walk, as did the Sophie and Sky. When they got back, Sophie fed Sara as Sky took a quick shower. Then Sky played with Sara as Sophie took a shower. At 9:30 they left the house once again to head to the main lobby to meet Sam and Donna. When they arrived, Sam and Donna were holding hands and talking to some people.

"Hey." Said Sophie

Sam noticed them and waved his hand. He then whispered to Donna before they both said goodbye to the people and walked over.

"Hey kiddos, how's it going?" Asked Sam

"Amazing. It's a wonderful morning." Said Sophie

"Isn't it." Said Donna

"Alrighty then. Sky, let's get to work." Said Sam

He kissed Donna on the cheek and began to walk away.

"We're gonna go prep for next weeks concert. Lotta work to do." Said Sky to Sophie

He gave Sara a kiss on the head, and handed her to Sophie. He then kissed Sophie and joined Sam in walking out the door.

Sophie and Donna both giggled a bit.

"How's my little grandbaby today?" Said Donna taking Sara from Sophie

"As usual, a little ray of sunshine." Said Sophie running her hand through the tiny bit of blonde hair that had grown on Saras head.

"Hey mom, is there any way you and Sam could watch her tonight? Sky and I were gonna go out." Said Sophie

Donna gave her a little smile

"For a few hours! And just for dinner." Said Sophie trying to make it clear, knowing where her mom was going.

Donna laughed. "Of course we can watch her."

Donna, Sophie, and baby Sara of course, went to get nails done, went out to lunch, and then headed back to the hotel to man the lobby. When they arrived, there was surprising no one. For the first time in months.

"It was packed this morning…" Said Donna

"Yeah… huh. Well, I guess that means some more relaxing time." Said Sophie sitting on one of the Sofas with Sara. Donna sat down next to her and played with Sara a bit.

"Enjoying not being pregnant?" Asked Donna

"Like you wouldn't believe! I can actually sleep without feeling like a dog is laying on my chest. And I can look down and actually see my toes. And I can drink again! Hallelujah. I love Sara, and it was worth it and all, but hopefully there won't be another for a couple years at least." Said Sophie

"So there will be future little harbors?" Asked Donna hopefully and excitedly.

"Of course! One definitely, possibly two." Said Sophie. "Sky and I have already talked about it."

Donna clapped her hands together. "That makes me so happy!" She said

Sophie laughed

Donna and Sophie talked for about half an hour before some people came in wanting rooms.

After about an hour, Sophie decided she would go home and feed Sara, as she was getting a bit whiny.

A couple hours later, Sky came home.

"Yo!" Said Sky

"Hey babe! How'd it go?" Asked Sophie after giving Sky a quick kiss.

"Great! We got a lot done. Bill and Petros came and helped." Said Sky

"Aww, that was nice of them." Said Sophie

"Yeah. I'm gonna grab a shower and get ready real fast, then we can trade and I'll watch Sara while you get ready." Said Sky

"Sounds good."

At 6:00pm, Donna and Sam came over. Sky and Sophie left at about 6:20. When they arrived at the restaurant, they took their table and ordered right away.(Mainly because Sophie didn't want to leave Sara for long.)

They enjoyed a lovely romantic meal. They talked and laughed unti about 8:00pm. As they were standing up, Sky put the bill down and began to but his wallet back in his pocket, as a lady came by and comepletely bumped into Sophie. It almost brought her to the ground, but didn't thanks to Sky catching her.

"Hey!" Yelled Sophie and Sky

The lady who bumped into her was an average height, thin lady with red hair and shining grey eyes. Probably about 50 or so

"Sorry" she said carelessly and kept waking fastly

Two British men who looked to be about 20 and 18 came up to her.

"I'm so so sorry! That was my mother, she can be a bit rude sometimes." Said the older one. "I'm Ben." He said holding out his hand.

Sophie was a bit shocked, so Sky shook His hand.

"Sky. And this is my wife Sophie." Said Sky

"It's lovely to meet you. This is my little brother Liam." Said Ben

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Said Liam a bit hesitant.

"Boys! Let's go!" Yelled the woman

"Guess that's us. It was nice meeting you guys." Said Ben as he and Liam walked away.

"You too." Said both Sky and Shophie

"Well, that was a bit odd." Said Sky

"Right!" Said Sophie

"Well, we better get going." Said Sky

After that Sky and Sophie took a nice long and relaxing walk along the beach together. It was perfect.

The next day they did their walk, and headed to the lobby. Sam and Donna hadn't arrived yet.

When they entered they heard Harry and Tanya and Rosie fighting with a customer.

"Woah woah woah! What's going on here!" Said Sophie

As the customer turned around, Sophie was shocked to see the face of the same lady with the red hair from the night before at the restaurant.

"You. You're the one who bumped into Sophie last night at the restaurant!" Said Sky

"Yeah!" Said Sophie

"Well I'm sorry you don't know how to be aware of your surroundings." Said the lady

This caused all of 6 of them to get on a fight.

"Lorraine!" Yelled Sam walking in.

Everyone went silent, including Donna standing next to Sam in shock and confusion

"Samuel… there you are." Said the lady with the red hair.

 **Hey Guys! I'm so so sorry this took so long. I have just been really busy lately. This chapter is kinda short, but I hope you like it!**


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you doing here?!" Said Sam

"Well, I was looking for places to vacation and I saw the website for this lovely villa, and guess who's name was under the owners column?" She said

"Why did you-."

"Dad!" Yelled Ben and Liam from across the room

"Boys?!" Said Sam as he ran over and hugged them. "How are you boys? I've missed ya."

"We've missed you too dad!" Said Ben

"Yeah, why the heck are you here?" Asked Liam

"Well, erm… it's a really long story, like… really, really long story." Said Sam

"Well?" Asked Lorraine coldly

"Look, I will happily talk to the boys, but I don't want you here Lorraine. Please go." Said Sam

"Ha! Please! Like you actually have a life here. Let me guess, you came here to "find yourself." Said Lorraine rudely

"I found a lot more than that." Said Sam

"Oh yeah, like what." Asked Lorraine

Sam looked at his ex-wife, and at the curious eyes of his sons.

"Well, I was gonna try and make this subtle, but you asked for it. So here it all is." Said Sam

Sam walked over to Donna and took her hand

"Boys, Lorraine, this is Donna. I fell in love with her in 1979, before I married you Lorraine." Said Sam

"Oh yes…. That's right. You broke off our engagement to be with her, but came back because she was gone." Said Lorraine

"Yes, well guess what, I never stoped being in love with her, even after all these years. I came after receiving a wedding invitation a couple years ago from who I thought was her, but ended up being her daughter." Sam walked over to Sophie and put his arm around her. "Sophie. Long story short there was a wedding, and it turned out being mine and Donna's. Best day of my life. Also a minor detail, this is not only Donna's daughter Sophie, but she is also my daughter. And the mother of my granddaughter, Little Sara."

He Said picking up Sara and bouncing her a bit, which made her laugh and grab his nose with her little fingers. Sam laughed and tickled her a bit.

"Also, this is Sara's daddy Sky, my son in law. He's incredible." Said sam patting sky's shoulder.

Sam pointed to Bill and Harry.

"Those are my best friends, Bill and Harry. And those are my other very good friends, Donna's best friends." He Said pointing to Rosie and Tanya

"We're all one big family and I can't even explain in words how happy I am." Said Sam

Lorraine and the boys were all standing in shock.

Sam walked over to Ben and Liam.

"Ben. Liam. Donna is your step mother, Sophie is your half sister, Sky is your half brother in-law, and Sara is your niece." Said Sam

Liam and Ben both stood in silence for a few minutes, trying to wrap their heads around everything.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Lorraine. "Pleases tell me your kidding."

"Nope, not one bit." Said Sam with a big smile in his face

"Wow dad." Said Ben. "That's a lot to happen in 2 years."

Sam chuckled.

Sky walked up to Liam and Ben and shook their hands.

"I know, it's a lot to take in. How about Sophie, Sara, and I show you around the island?"

Ben and Liam nodded their heads and followed after them.

Donna, a bit hesitant, walked up to Lorraine.

"Well, now I can put a face to the name." She said before putting her hand out. "I'm Donna Sheridan, well actually Donna Carmichael." She said shaking hands with Lorraine.

"Lorraine Carmichael, actually it's Lorraine Frigus again." Said Lorraine coldly

Sam walked up to Lorraine and put his arm around Donna.

"Why are you here?" Asked Sam

"I'm here to tell you your mother passed away last week, and I think to honor her, we should remarry. It's what she would have wanted." Said Lorraine

"What?" Asked sam

"I know, I'm sorry." Said Lorraine flatly

Donna looked at Sam with sadness ready to comfort him

"But-." Said Sam interrupted

"Yes I know, it's hard, but the least we can do is-." Said Lorraine cut off my sam

"Lorraine!" Said Sam

"Samuel." Said Lorraine

"My mom died 4 years ago from heart cancer." Said Sam flatly

"Oh, well maybe it was your dad who died." Said Lorraine plainly

"Nope, he passed when I was 33." Said Sam

"Your sister?" Said Lorraine

"Don't have a sister." Said Sam

"Oh, well then who died?" Asked Lorraine

"I don't know, you tell me." Said Sam, clearly sick of Lorraine

"Huh…. Oh! I remember it was frank the paper guy!" Said Lorraine satisfied

"And how did you confuse him with my family?" Asked sam

"Eh, it happens. Anyway." Said Lorraine

"Just go home. Please." Said Sam, who was now remembering how heartless she was

"Ugh, I'm beat. Where is the nearest spa?" Said Lorraine handing all her bags to Bill. "Bring em to the sweet darling, I'll be back later." And gave Bill 2 dollars and left.

Bill dropped all the bags

"She things I'm a bellman." Said Bill. "And she tips awful."

Donna and Sam went to their room.

Donna sat down at the sink to brush her hair and touch up her makeup as Sam took a shower and ranted to her the whole time about Lorraine.

"You know I just can't believe the nerve of that woman!" Said sam in his shower rant

Donna began to giggle.

Sam quickly peaked his head out of the shower to look at her.

"What?" He Asked

Donna kept chuckling

"I've just never seen you so mad over something that's not that big of a deal." She said

Sam continued to shower

"Yeah well, it's a big deal to me." He said before turning off the water

Donna got a towel off the towel rack

Sam reached for it, but she took it back

"Calm down. She is in your past honey, and she is not gonna come mess up our family without a fight from every single one of us." She said before leaning in closer to him. "And our family always wins the fight." Donna said smiling and handing him the towel.

He dried his hair and chest, and wrapped the towel around his waist

"You think so?" Sam Asked

Donna leaned in and put her hand on his chest

"I know so." She said before giving him a sweet kiss

She walked towards the door, turning to give him a loving smile before exiting the bathroom.

Sam smiled greatly.

Meanwhile, Sophie and Sky were still giving Ben and Liam the tour.

"Gosh, I just can't believe you are our half sister Sophie." Said Ben

"I can't believe we have a niece!" Said Liam who was holding Sara.

"This really is the most beautiful place I've ever seen in my life." Said Ben amazed. "I can't believe you live here. I can't believe dad lives here."

"I can't believe dad is remarried. And that he has a daughter and grandchild." Said Liam

"Yeah, I've never seen him so happy in my entire life." Said Ben to Sophie.

"Well, he makes us all very happy. He completes our family, and is an amazing husband to my mom, dad to me, and grandpa to sara!" Said Sophie

"He really is." Said Sky

"Well, I think you guys have seen everything. Let's head back and hope our parents aren't all in a fist fight." Said Sophie

They all laughed a bit nervously

"Oh boy…." They all said heading towards the villa hesitantly.

 **Hey guys! I am so incredibly sorry that I haven't posted in so long. A lot has happend, and I've been very busy, but hopefully I can get back on track with this story! Leave comments! :-)**


End file.
